


Tail

by MistyBeethoven



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst, Attraction, Comedy, Confusion, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fondling, For Adults Only, Foxes, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Heavy Petting, Light Petting, Love, Love Stories, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Nonsense, Not Beta Read, Obsession, Partners to Lovers, Pining, Police, Predator/Prey, Rabbits, Requited Love, Romantic Comedy, Secret Relationship, Size Difference, Tails, Zootopia (City), Zootopia Police Department
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: After Officer Judy Hopps accidentally sits on friend and fellow Officer Nick Wilde's tail, she finds herself becoming obsessed with touching it again. Unknown to the innocent rabbit from Bunnyburrow, a male fox's tail is also one of his main erogenous zones. When Judy can no longer hold on to her desire to fondle Nick's tail again, Wilde finds himself believing that his crush knows the truth about that special part of his anatomy and that it is her secret way of testing out a relationship with him. Wanting to finally win his Carrots' heart, Nick Wilde agrees to let Judy Hopps fondle his tail every morning and evening only to find his relationship with the rabbit on the endangered list when she discovers the truth.Will Judy think it was all a foxy trick and file sexual misconduct charges against Nick, getting him kicked off of the ZPD? Or will she believe his claim that this time it *wasn't* a hustle and finally give in to her long harbored feelings for her predator partner?Heads or Tails, only her little bunny rabbit heart knows for sure!
Relationships: Bonnie Hopps/Stu Hopps, Bucky Oryx-Antlerson/Pronk Oryx-Antlerson, Chief Bogo & Judy Hopps, Chief Bogo & Nick Wilde, Dawn Bellwether & Judy Hopps, Finnick & Nick Wilde, Gideon Grey & Judy Hopps, Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 186
Kudos: 275





	1. Get Off My Tail! Get Out of My Mind!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. This won't be very good. I suffer from severe OCD, AVPD and have a weird sense of humor. My mind is such a mess usually that it looks like Wackyland from an old Warner Bros cartoon. But I was missing out on some silly and naughty WildeHopps nonsense (and this probably *won't* make a whole lotta sense) and this came to me so I thought I'd amuse myself by writing it. You're more than welcome to join me but my apologies and warnings in advance.
> 
> Not sure if or when updates will happen. My attention is focused on a writing mission that means more to me. But I wrote this and thought that it might amuse others in a silly mood. And if I get the urge and free time to I will definitely work on it.

Obsessions begin in one simple moment, Officer Judy Hopps soon discovered one day while she was on patrol with her best friend fellow Zootopia Police Department officer Nick Wilde. It only took a single simple second to fall into one and then your life was suddenly careening as out of control as when she let Nick drive the squad car himself. One moment she was blissfully unaware of Wilde's red and black tail...the next she almost sat on it and her future was set in stone and she was subsequently doomed.

"Hey _watch_ the tail, _Carrots_!" Nick said in a tone irritable and vaguely something else.

"Well if you stayed on _your_ side of the car, Nick," she was snapping and trying to throw the fluffy part of his anatomy back at him.

Only she found it would not leave her paws.

"Look, I know yours is this short and stubby thing but there is such a thing as keeping your eyes open, Ms. Superior Officer. What's the point of eating all those carrots if you don't have 20/20 vision right?"

Judy heard her partner rambling on in a strange kind of almost uncomfortable tone in the background but she barely processed a word. "Huh?" she asked absently as she gazed at the million different strands of soft fur that made up the fox's beautiful tail.

"Yoo hoo! Paging Officer Hopps!" Nick said. "Officer Wilde wants his _tail_ back!" the predator snapped yanking the lush appendage out of her grasp and holding it almost protectively.

"Yeah," Judy said, trying to adopt an air of casual indifference. "You...you can have it."

She then acted as if that was the end of it.

And it should have been.

But it wasn't.

Not

at

all.

* * *

In the next few days, Officer Hopps found herself repeatedly thinking about Officer Wilde's tail when she never really had before. Once she had made the mistake of stepping on it, causing her friend a great amount of distress, but she had never ever held it in her bunny paws before and experienced its full softness. Oh it had been so wonderful really! All those many strands of fur making up such a magnificent creation all attatched to her friend's backside! How could he live with that 24/7 and not feel compelled to keep touching it, stroking it or petting himself? It was all Judy could think about doing again! Hopelessly she contrived to find a way to find the fox tail in her paws again but all to no avail! Nick remembered to buckle his seatbelt always after that one time, as if he feared the same event occurring once more and his partner accidentally sitting on his tail. Once she was about to try to touch it without Nick's knowing while he was gazing out the cruiser's window but he turned around and caught her.

"What are you doing?" the fox had asked.

"You have a piece of popcorn in your tail," she quickly lied.

"Where?" Nick asked, studying his tail for the offending popped kernel.

"Did I say have? Stupid me! I meant _had,"_ she declared striking her forehead and rolling her eyes. "You _had_ a piece of popcorn in your tail. I picked it out already," she swiftly told another fib.

Looking as if he doubted her, Nick squinted one eye and gazed at his partner in suspicion. "Where did you put it?"

"I ate it," the bunny speedily added in embarrassment to her ever growing tower of deception.

It was the last one she needed to tell that day, however. Having learnt that his partner had eaten a piece of popcorn out of his tail, one he had no idea _where_ it might have been before, Nick Wilde was not ready to ask her any new questions for a good solid hour.

* * *

By the end of the week, the sly fox had figured out what was going on with his best friend and clever bunny. At the beginning they seemed to be playing a game where Judy saw how close she could get to actually touching his tail and Nick would let her before quickly spinning his head around in order to catch her. However, quick as a bunny seemed to be a stereotype that held true; no matter how fast he managed to turn his head, his rabbit partner was faster and he'd find her just sitting there looking about as innocent as a church picnic in Bunnyburrow.

The only way to _win_ the game, Nick Wilde knew was to let her actually make _contact_ with it.

No matter how embarrassing that would be for him.

Sitting and trying to appear as if he was completely engulfed in the trailer playing for "John Tick" on the screen above them, Nick did his best to pretend he was focused on the tale of a retired parasite seeking vengeance when the daisy it lived on was squished by the son of a sable he used to bite for and not Hopps', whose cute little bunny paws were closing in on that one particular part of his anatomy. The moment her paw made contact, however, the fox instantly turned around, ignoring the sensation her touch sent shooting up to his body, and tried to keep himself contained enough to grab her wrist and just prevent her paw from lingering and causing the inevitable result.

"Aha!" Nick cried. "So you _have_ been trying to touch my tail!"

Judy Hopps looked up at him with helpless guilt in her eyes which were simultaneously emblazoned with a fanatic passion so crazed and satisfied it was almost frightening. "I can't help it! It's so soft Nick! So fluffy! How do you _not_ touch it all the time?"

Nick felt himself almost blushing. If the bunny had seen him in his youth she would have been fully aware that he hadn't always been so successful. Infact, his teenage years had seen him often retreating to his room or bathroom to stroke his tail in private but now he tried to limit it to only about three times a week. And that was usually because he had found Judy almost irresistible in her sexy, blue uniform and having to watch her constantly waving her own tail at him. She _had_ to know somewhere inside of that intelligent head of hers that she was making him go to the state of his last name every time she flashed her puffy little cottontail at him! It was taking all his strength not to reach out and carress it! But, like a decent guy, he held off, choosing to play with his own instead every time he returned home to his lonely apartment.

"I ummm...I..."

"Can you let me touch it?" Judy asked excitedly, bouncing up and down enthusiastically in her seat behind the steering wheel.

"Wait! What? You're outright _asking_ me to?!?" Nick squeaked, never believing his usually straight arrow partner would be bold enough to outright _ask_ him to touch his tail! He had thought that only the girls whom frequented the most dirty and seedy parts of Zootopia would ever request to fondle a fox's tail. Just like he had been too shy to ask his friend to let him play with hers, he had believed that Judy would never dare to ask, no practically _beg_ , him to let her touch his tail and not just cop a few feels and blame it on accidents. Not his sweet, innocent Officer Judy Hopps, the same one whom had come to Zootopia armed with a can of fox repellent! Yet there she was looking up at him with pleading, lavender eyes as if her whole happy bunny existence relied on him letting her grope his tail.

Judy blinked twice, possibly on purpose...

Most probably not.

Nick quickly looked away and ran a hand over his face. She was too adorable. She possibly didn't even know the full power which she wielded over him. Now she was sitting there with her naughty request. What next? Would she ask to stroke his...

"NICK!" Judy begged, clasping her paws together. "Can't I just feel it?"

Officer Wilde glanced at the bunny and said the only thing he could think of which would buy him some time until his brain and heart could figure out what answer to give her. "Let me sleep on it okay, Carrots?"

* * *

In her small apartment, Judy Hopps was having trouble falling asleep. Her excitement was about as big as Mr Big.

Or, at least, as big as that enormous Polar Bear that carried him around.

When she had touched that beautiful tail again it had sent through her small body a thrill of delight, a feeling of peace and contentment she had never experienced before. She could easily see when she shut her eyes her paw finally making contact with the spot on Nick's tail where the black fur began to start mingling with the red which would eventually make up the remainder of its base. It was such a beautiful feeling!

" _But he might not let you touch it again_ ," Judy heard a nagging little voice inside of her head and it sounded like just another her, one with all of its joy successfully removed and whom just enjoyed coming along to pop other more happy mammals bubbles.

The police officer flipped over on to her side and began to pout. "Why wouldn't he? It's not fair if he keeps it all for himself. Selfish, stupid fox."

" _Didn't you see how he reacted? I mean, what was up with that?_ " the other her asked, apparently, at least, agreeing with her on Nick's rude behavior.

"Yeah, what was up with that?" Judy asked, sitting straight up and folding her arms in resentment. "Is his tail too _good_ for the likes of me?"

"Hey you!" she heard Pronk Oryx-Antlerson, one of her neighbours, say, hitting the wall and making the photographs on it shake. "Keep your love life to yourself!"

"Let her be dolt!" Bucky Oryx-Antlerson yelled at his husband. "She obviously doesn't have a love life or she wouldn't be asking why her foxy partner won't let her hold his tail!"

"You're only saying that cuz you like listening to it, you dirty pervert! Plus you want to hold his tail too! I've checked your browsing history," Pronk accused.

"Shut up you no good dirty hacker!" Bucky retaliated.

Judy quickly plopped down on her side again, holding her pillow over her long ears. She wasn't ready to listen to yet another argument between her constantly bickering neighbours. And what had given them the crazy idea that as if by touching Nick's tail meant they were involved or something?

Not that she _hadn't_ thought of it. She _was_ in love with Nick but really they could never _be_ together. Not with the majority of the force mostly looking at them as just a fox and bunny novelty act whom had somehow managed to garner Chief Bogo's acceptance and approval. And certainly _not_ with how her mother and father would react. It was better to leave it all as it was now, Judy thought. Nick and herself both complained to each other about how they were married to the ZPD and had no room for a boyfriend or girlfriend while they continued to make their flirty little jokes and knew that they would die for one another. But romance and certainly anything else (was that even possible for a bunny and a fox?!?) was out of the question. It was best to just enjoy what they had and continue to exist under the unspoken rule that it could go no further than what they had.

Letting go of her pillow and clutching the worn bunny doll she had had since she was a very small kit, Judy fought the tears in her eyes and thought that maybe her parents had been right about that, at least. Sometimes it was better to just settle than to waste your life on dreams that couldn't ever really happen and have your heart broken.

Except for touching Nick's tail. That was one dream she _wasn't_ ready to let go of.

* * *

Nick Wilde sat in his own apartment still trying to figure out what had possessed Judy to finally forsake her seemingly unbreakable vow not to turn their relationship into something more than just being best friends and partners. One minute she seemed content with her career, no matter how hard he tried to flirt with her and she'd flirt right back, and the next she was acting the role of a brazen bunny asking to feel his tail. Surely she had to know what that would do to him...

She had grown up in a crummy little town called Bunnyburrow far outside of Zootopia but her parents had to have warned her about a fox and his tale! No bunny was that dumb!

So what had finally sent her over the edge?

"Oh, yeah...right," Nick said remembering when his partner had gone and sat on it by accident. She'd held it in her paws for too darn long. He could still remember how it had felt resting there in her nefarious clutches and also the sight of it resting there too. Seeing Judy holding his tail...well it was like all of those dirty little fantasies he had conjured while feeling his tail himself late at night. It must have awakened something in her, Nick was suddenly convinced. She must have touched the soft thick fur on the suprisingly fat shaft of his tail and felt that inner sexy playboy bunny inside of her awaken.

Flipping on to his back, Nick whimpered as his tail rose between his legs. He'd been hearing stories about bunnies since high school. They used to write poems about it on the bathroom walls. Even Finnick made jokes once he found out that they'd be spending all day together in the cruiser.

"She your bunny buddy, Nick? Is Judy your fuc..."

"No!" the fox officer shouted over his friend's words.

"...bunny?" Finnick finished regardless.

Thinking of his friend's old question got the fox to start thinking, however.

"Is that what she _wants_ to be?" Nick asked himself, suddenly sitting up in his bed. "Does Judy _want_ to do that sort of thing but not become officially involved yet? Does she have it as bad for me as I do for her?"

It suddenly started to make sense. This was Judy's way of testing things out, dipping her foot in the waters of a relationship with him without having to worry about making that final leap. That had to be it. A little heavy petting between friends to satisfy the same feelings she was battling but one she could back out of safely.

"That has to be it!" Nick exclaimed. She had to be scared to take a bigger step than just fondling at first after all. The differences in their sizes must have been terrifying to her. Heaven knew, it was scary to him too! Hurting Judy Hopps was something he definitely did NOT want to ever do. She was so small and cute. Her feet were the deadliest thing about her besides her sharp brain.

But if this was the first step to being with the rabbit in a way no longer restricted to being only buddies or coworkers, Nick knew, he had to take it. He had never wanted anything more than being with Judy in every sense of the word. Friends, partners, lovers...Nick Wilde wanted it all.

And Nick Wilde was crafty enough to get it.

If letting Judy fondle his tail in the morning was what it took to eventually become her full out boyfriend then that was what he was willing to do even if it made him feel kind of cheap. He would just have to make sure that she knew what she was getting herself into first, Nick thought, as he started running his fingers through his furry tail, daydreaming about the morning when Judy would do it for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't resist that "John Tick" joke. I'm a fan of "John Wick" so I had to go there.


	2. The Tail Judy Hopps' Parents Never Told Her About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick seeks advice from Finnick while Judy asks her parents a question they dread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to supersegways117 for getting my tail in gear and making me hop to it to get this updated! :D <3

In the morning, despite all of his confidence the night before, Nick found himself lost in doubt once more. His mind continuously returned to the fact that if he took this step with Judy there was no turning back. He'd heard enough horror stories from this mammal or that how quickly the integration of sex into a friendship spoiled everything. But this wasn't only his friend this was his partner too. There was no other officer on the ZPD that he trusted more with his life than Officer Judy Hopps. If things went south in their relationship, no pun intended, after her fondling his tail would he be able to trust that she still had his back without fearing she would be thinking about plunging a knife into it too?

Even more important, though, Nick did not know if he could face a life without Judy Hopps in it somewhere busting his chops and making him into a better guy while doing it.

Skipping out on breakfast, Nick decided that a better start to the day would be seeking advice from his second best friend in Zootopia.

"HEY!" Wilde shouted as he saw Finnick coming out of a diner in Savanna Central.

"Go away!" the irritable fenec fox snapped and resumed his trek to his truck parked in the nearby alley.

"Look Finnick, I gotta talk with you," Nick said trying to catch up with the fennec whom was quickly scurrying off. These days his former partner in crime tried to avoid him anytime he was in uniform. Finnick had told him it was bad for business, and knowing all too well that Finnick's business was usually something he should keep his muzzle out of if he valued their friendship, Nick gratefully complied. Busting a dear, old friend kind of put a crimp in the friendship, Nick had already discovered this painful fact when he had needed to arrest a few former mammals he had considered pals once upon a blue uniformless time.

"No," Finnick spat. "Do your shift, call me up after it's done and then maybe we can catch a beer at your place. You should know by now...when you're in _blue_ , I won't see _you_."

"Come on Finn! It's important!"

"Unless I'm about to die or become a millionaire ain't nothin' that important."

The tiny fennec opened the door to his truck and hopped in behind the wheel. He was starting up the engine when Nick found himself shouting out loudly "JUDY WANTS TO TOUCH MY TAIL!" in order to stop him. In embarrassment, the fox quickly looked around to make sure nobody had heard him. He wasn't just worried for his sake but for his partner and crush's wellbeing as well. Giving Judy a reputation as a fox tail groper was definitely something he wished to avoid. He could still recall the jokes the boys had made in the High School locker room. It had all been great fun and titillating then but now, when it was someone he truly cared about, he would kill anybody who said one crude remark about his Carrots and that included himself.

Always enjoying a good discussion about sex, Finnick quickly turned off his bad attitude and looked at him with naughty amusement in his eyes. "Well why didn't you say so. Hop in."

Nick quickly rushed over to the passenger side of the truck and climbed in. "Thanks Finnick I..."

"Hunch over," his friend ordered. "Don't want anyone to see me fraternizing with the fuzz."

Nick slid down a little and lowered his shoulders. "You see..."

"Lower," Finnick demanded. "They can still see your clownsuit over the dashboard."

Nick slid his butt a little lower and began again, "Judy..."

"LOWER!"

Nick Wilde slipped so far down on the seat he was virtually on the floor of the truck. He turned to see Finnick staring at him in vengeful glee. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" he asked.

The fennec started to laugh enough that he needed to hold his stomach. "After years spent with you dressing me up in diapers and stuff? You got it, man."

"Yeah, yeah," Nick said in annoyance as he sat up, still scrunching his shoulders as he tried to block his body with the dashboard from the view of anyone passing by. "I need your help!"

"What she wanna touch my tail at the same too?" Finnick joked. "Is her other paw gonna be empty so..."

The man stopped instantly as he saw Nick baring his fangs and starting to growl. "Just a joke man! Just a joke! Judy only goes groovy on your tail! Just chill okay!"

The fox police officer tried to calm himself down realizing he was one chomp away from digging his fangs into the fennec's neck.

"Okay so now you don't have to arrest yourself for homicide hombre, what's the problem? You're crazy about the bunny. Everybody that knows you can see it. You're both consenting adults! Just do the deed and be done with it."

"But I...I...It's just sex," Nick stated almost ashamed. "I was hoping to have something more with my Carrots. You know, not just a quick fondle in the cruiser."

"She wants to do it to you in the cruiser? On duty?" Finnick said almost bouncing on the seat behind the steering wheel in excitement. "Wow! That is one kinky bunny rabbit you got yourself, Nick! I'm jealous!"

"But _is_ she my rabbit?" Nick asked. "Last night when I thought about telling her she could I thought that she might be testing out a relationship with me. But when I woke up this morning...I was afraid maybe she just wanted to use me...she's always on about her career as a cop. Maybe this is just purely sexual and she won't respect me ever again if I say yes."

Wilde cursed himself. He now knew exactly how the opposite sex felt when they worried about sleeping with a guy and never hearing from him again.

"Yeah and what's so bad about that? Sex without a relationship sounds great to me."

Nick squirmed in his seat, running a paw through the soft red fur on his face. He wanted to be with Judy, had started fantasizing about it all throughout their investigation of the disappearance of Mr. Otterton but he didn't want only a few blissful moments of having his tail fondled if it meant losing out on the true prize of being with Judy Hopps, herself, forever. "Why is this so messed up?" Nick exclaimed. "To get what I want but to not be sure it won't mess everything up!"

"Calm down Nick!" Finnick said, trying to relax him. "You are way over thinking this thing! What exactly did she say anyway?"

It wasn't hard for Nick Wilde to repeat it, the words were etched on his brain. "She said, ' _Can you let me touch it? Nick, can I just feel it?_ ' That's exactly what she said."

So what if she hadn't said it _quite_ in as breathy a tone as he had just repeated it in, Nick thought. It had all been right there in her big lavender eyes: her lusty, feverish need to grope his tail.

Finnick's mouth dropped open and then he whistled low in amazement. "Bunny's got it bad, Bro. That's for sure. She _wants_ you."

"She does," Nick exhaled in frustration. "Or my _tail_ at least! The question is does she want the _rest_ of me, Finn?"

The other male mammal shook his head in condescending pity. "Nick, you may be a fox but you still obviously have no inkling on the complicated nature and workings of a romantic relationship. Forget about being male and female, man! You're a predator male and she's a female prey. Unh unh...you gotta tread carefully or else your little playtime with Officer Judy Hopps is gonna go south quicker than our skunk butt fur rug scam did after you were cocky and sold that one to Mr. Big. Which, may I remind you for the twelfth _billion_ time, I advised you _against!_ "

"Yeah, yeah," Nick grumbled. "You're always right and I'm _always_ wrong. That's why I need your advice, Finn. I can NOT mess this one up. Judy means the world to me."

It was as if Finnick understood this from having witnessed his relationship with the rabbit since their first meeting in the Jumbeaux Cafe. His face lost its cool snideness and he turned off the truck's engine. "You just better play it safe, Nick. Just incase she _is_ testing you. I saw her dupe you dude. She had you so speechless you looked like a starfish. Don't give too much of yourself away. Let her fondle your tail. If she is just hustling you, she won't go through with it and you both can laugh it off and claim you were calling each other's bluff. But if she means it, you _can't_ let this chance pass you by. This might be your _only_ chance. Just know this: you better not let her know how much it means to you. Girls like a guy who isn't into them. Play it cool. Try not to show how much she is doing it to you. Act like when she touches your tail she might as well be touching your armpit."

Nick looked at his friend blankly. "It's my _tail_. How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"Think of all those accident and crime scenes you've been called to," Finnick snapped in irritation. "Anything to keep it in its sheath, you loser. Either that or just go with it, jerk yourself off and don't care about losing your bunny forever."

Exhaling in frustration, Nick looked away and then inhaled just as deeply. "Fine. I'll do what you said but it's going to be hard, Finn."

"It better _not_ be," Finnick said. "If it is, you fail and the last thing you see of Judy will be her own bunny tail as she hops right on out of your pathetic life."

Nick offered his friend one last glare before he climbed out of the truck, his back crimped from being in such an uncomfortable position for so long. "Thanks a lot," Wilde stated as he slammed the door shut and stepped away from the vehicle, which had once also been his main office branch.

"Yeah, I'm a _real_ war horse. See you later you giant red blueberry," Finn said, putting on his shades and driving off before he could be seen being too friendly to the enemy.

* * *

While Nick Wilde was discussing the battle of the sexes with his best male friend, Judy Hopps was sitting at the tiny table in her equally small apartment talking to her parents. The conversation was going as it usually did, Bonnie and Stu Hopps were making sure that Chief Bogo still wasn't assigning her with the tough homicide cases and also checking to make sure she was eating healthy. Only this time her mother was ensuring her darling daughter was trying to avoid getting a furball, since they had just heard that it was impossible for a rabbit to expel one and would likely choke on it in the process and die.

"Mom! I am _not_ going to get a _furball_!" Judy said in exasperation.

"Are you sure, honey? Because when you were a kit you used to lick your arm clean. You'd..."

"No! I am no longer a kitten mom! I have access to a shower, thank you very much."

"That reminds me," Bonnie hopped to the next item on her list with the greatest of ease. "Have you been cleaning yourself regularly? Do you remember to change your underwear? If you want to send me some clothing to wash, I'd be happy to send them back by Cheetah Express. I just don't trust the laundromats in Zootopia."

"Yeah, we don't want you picking up any fleas from someone else's dirty laundy!" Stu piped up, pushing his face closer towards the camera.

"I'm fine. Really," Judy said with a laugh. Usually she would be annoyed out of her long ears from her parents' concern but today, with the prospect of getting her wish wonderfully fulfilled to cuddle with Nick's tail, she was in a much better mood and able to push any irritation to the side. Still there was one thing she did have to ask her folks about. "Hey, mom, dad...speaking of fleas and stuff is there anything I should know about a fox's tail?"

Bonnie and Stu Hopps' expressions became frozen on their faces and Judy thought for a second that there must be a glitch with her phone until her father said, "No...no...should there be?"

"Oh no," Judy laughed again. "I was just wondering. You know, being from Bunnyburrow sometimes I don't feel as cultured as the other mammals here. I just had to make sure."

Her eyes darting to the time displayed up in the corner of the screen, the bunny police officer squeaked. "I'll be late for briefing! I love you, mom! I love you, dad! Talk to you later!"

Judy threw a kiss at her parents still somewhat frozen faces on her phone and then ended the call, hurrying off to the Zootopia Police Department before she earned the buffalo's wrath.

* * *

Miles away in Bunnyburrow, Judy Hopps' parents turned off the cell phone between them and placed it down on the table in front of them in a horrified daze.

"Do you think we should have told her the truth about a male fox's tail being one of his major erogenous zones?" Bonnie Hopps asked her husband with an awkward grimace.

"Hell, no, honey bunny!" Stu Hopps replied. "We've successfully managed to keep that unpleasantness from our Judy for all these years? Why spoil it now?"

His wife looked unsure as she tried to adopt her husband's ignorant attitude. "I'm not sure...I mean she _had_ to have asked for some reason."

Stu placed his paws on Bonnie's shoulders as she started to fret and squeak. "Now listen here Bon Bon," he said trying to reassure her by using his pet name for her. "I'm sure she just heard some rude remark from someone else on the department...Probably something about Nick's tail. He's the first and only fox on the ZPD and they are always together. Besides...he does have a pretty nice tail."

"Yes," Bonnie stated. "Even nicer than Gideon's."

"Yeah," Stu said. "The black at the end of it is dark, sexy and all out dangerous."

"Yes!" Bonnie said in admiration of her daughter's partner's magnificent appendage. Often she had wished her husband possessed a tail like that.

"If I was a fox that would be the type of tail, _I'd_ have," the male rabbit bragged proudly, almost as if he'd read his wife's secret desire.

"Yes dear," Bonnie agreed without much conviction and her mind suddenly landed on a new concern. "What if Nick is trying to force Judy to touch his tail?"

"Oh no, no, no!" Stu said, shaking his head so hard that his baseball cap almost wriggled up and flew off. "That would never, not in a million years, happen."

"He was a hustler once," she argued. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because if he ever did that to my baby bunny," Stu Hopps proclaimed as he suddenly looked like he had consumed a dozen Night Howlers, "I'd cut his lousy tail off myself and feed it through the mulcher!"

* * *

Nick was sitting in the briefing room at the ZPD in Judy and his' regular chair waiting for his partner to show up. Finnick's advice kept racing through his mind like Flash behind the wheel of a sports car. Anxiously he kept looking at the door for any sign of the rabbit and when she finally burst in his heart did the same old somersault that it always did. She offered him a blinding smile, as she ran up the aisle towards him, and Nick knew what his decision was regarding the subject which had consumed his thoughts for almost half a day, right there and then, even as Chief Bogo began his briefing.

"Hi," the rabbit said underneath her breath as she settled down next to him.

"Hey," Nick replied casually, practicing his cool detatchment for the moment when they were alone in the cruiser and he let her fondle his tail.

* * *

"Okay you can do it," Judy heard her partner say soon after they had both climbed into the cruiser.

Knowing instantly what he meant, Judy clasped her paws together and looked at her foxy friend in joy. "I _can_?" she exclaimed. When Nick hadn't said anything about it at the briefing, she had just about given up on her hope of cuddling with that very special and fluffy part of her best friend's anatomy. Now she was practically jumping up and down in the happiness that he was actually going to let her.

"Yeah," he said cool as a polar bear while he leaned against the passenger side door and hardly even looked at her. "No big deal. Knock yourself out, Carrots."

Briefly, Judy wondered why the fox had made such a big deal about it yesterday if it really _didn't_ matter to him. Then Nick moved the adored appendage so it was placed casually between them and all other thoughts went out the cruiser's windows. There it was: a gorgeous and long piece of flesh baring millions of strands of fur all just waiting for her to run her paw through them before the first speeding car passed by or a call came over the radio.

"Thank you _so_ much, Nick," Judy Hopps said as her paw closed in on the soft, bright red fur on Nick Wilde's tail...


	3. A Tail Between Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward moment in the cruiser occurs between Judy and Nick while discussing what his letting her touch his tail will mean to their relationship.

Nick watched Judy's paw closing in on his tail and held his breath, trying to brace himself for the first moment of contact. Something about seeing her sweet little paw getting close to that specific part, however, made him remember the one thing he had forgotten to do. Talking with Finnick, and his own whole tumultuous and confused feelings on the subject, had made it skip his mind. But now seeing how innocent her approaching body part seemed in contrast to his own not so innocent one, his tail which was already hungry for her touch, Wilde recalled his need to make sure that his partner understood what she was doing.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Nick shouted, grabbing his tail back and holding it close to him.

Judy's paw found thin air instead of the tail she had been hoping to touch and she fell slightly forward and into the space between them. Her long ears falling into her face, she blew one upwards as she glared at him in the irritation he usually only associated with her once a month. "What is it?" she demanded, tapping her claws on the car seat beneath her.

Nick gazed down at her, thinking how cute she looked when she was angry. "Carrots, you do _know_ what you're getting yourself into, right?"

"What?" she asked, sitting back up behind the steering wheel.

"You know what touching my tail means, right?" Nick Wilde asked. "You know what this means between us? What it means for our relationship?"

* * *

Judy looked at her partner, while he held his tail like a shield between them, wondering what the fox was trying to get at. He always acted as if he was so much smarter than she was and liked to throw his wily ways in front of her to admire and show off his supposed mental superiority. She had already asked her parents about a fox's tail. They had told her that she knew everything, so she wouldn't be suprised by fleas or ticks or anything else nasty or unpleasant. Her parents wouldn't _lie_ to her about something like this. They were overprotective if anything.

Judy searched her mind for any possibility. Would Nick go bald if she petted him too much? That seemed highly unlikely. There would have been a product advertised on TV for it if that was the case.

She hated looking like a dumb bunny, just as Nick had insulted her for being the first day they had met. That had always left a scar. Coming from Bunnyburrow, most other mammals had looked down at her intelligence. Her first fear was that Nick was making fun of her again somehow, unaware of how badly that wound still hurt her. But staring up into the fox's green eyes, she saw no sign that he was mocking her like before. Instead he looked completely sincere. In fact, she had never seen him look so desperate and, at the same time, hopeful before. She was suddenly moved by the realization of what he was truly asking her.

Nick Wilde only wanted this act of letting her pet his tail strengthen the bond between them! It was a silly thing for her to want to do after all, she chastised herself. Wanting to touch her partner's tail because it was fluffy and cute? She was essentially asking her smart ass, street smart partner to become like the cute baby bunny doll she had had since she was very very small.

Well smaller than she was now.

It must have been potentially humiliating for Nick! If word got loose around the station, why, he'd never live it down! The nicknames they would come up for him in the locker room (the same locker room she'd often wished she could sneak a peak into every now and then to see if it was true about the way guys talked) could be potentially devastating to the fox's ego! Her heart suddenly broke for Nick as she realized how much he treasured their friendship enough to agree to consent to her silly little obsession. The rabbit suddenly knew that she had to make sure that her partner understood how truly appreciative she was for the potential sacrifice to his pride he was agreeing to by essentially letting himself become a living plush toy.

"I realize how potentially embarrassing this is for you, Nick," Judy Hopps began, holding her paw close to her heart and staring into his eyes with her own, which were watering up from having been so deeply moved by his gesture.

"You do?" Nick asked stunned.

"Yes," Judy said nodding her head enthusiastically. "I know that people may talk if they found out...the things they'd say," she lowered her head. "But they wouldn't understand that this is how _strong_ the bond is between the both of us!"

"It is?" Nick asked, hope blazing in his jade eyes.

"Yes," Judy said, leaning forward. "We trust each other, Nick! That you are letting me do this to you despite how awkward it might make you feel, like you're just some toy I'm playing with. But it isn't like that at all!"

Nick loosened his grip on his furry appendage. "It means something more, right?" he exclaimed happily. "I knew it."

"You bet it does!" Judy said bouncing her head up and down. "It shows how much we care for each other, the love between us. And things won't be the same after this, I promise!"

"And you'll still respect me afterwards?" the fox asked.

"Always Nick. More than ever!" the bunny proclaimed. "Will you still respect _me_? I mean, this is kind of an odd thing to request, but I need to Nick. Ever since I touched your tail it awakened something in me that I thought was long in the past."

"I understand Judy! I know how hard it can be!"

She smiled up at her partner, grateful he grasped the fact that she was still a kid at heart. "Thanks Nick! And you don't have to worry about the guys at the station. I won't mention it to them at all. I'd rather you not either. What would they think of me? That all of those things they say about us bunny rabbits are true?"

"I won't!" Nick stated, reaching forward and taking her paws in his. "I wouldn't let anybody ever say one bad word about you!"

Hearing her best friend in all of Zootopia say those words to her, Judy couldn't help herself, she started to cry. That Nick Wilde understood she didn't want the other officers to see her as some silly, little kit from a small county village on the outside of Zootopia, one whom still went gaga over fluffy objects and slept with a stuffed toy, meant he understood her even more than she had even suspected. "Oh Nick! You don't know how much that means to me!" she cried and threw her arms around him.

* * *

Feeling Judy wrapping her arms around him, as she started to weep, Nick felt his heart break at the same time that it overflowed with joy. The rabbit knew fully well what touching his tail meant. She understood that it was very embarrassing for him to be fondled sexually in such a manner but was still desperate to let him know that she would respect him afterwards. And to see her own painful feelings regarding the subject of her own sexual needs confessed so openly; he had never loved her more! There she was suffering thinking that if he gave in to the locker room gossip all the other guys would think those stories they had heard of bunny rabbits being insatiable sex machines were true and her reputation would be ruined. As Nick held Judy closer to him, smelling the scent of carrots and blueberries that he would always associate with her, like a smoothie which included the clean scent of rabbit fur, he whispered, "I'll never let anybody hurt you, Judy Hopps. As long as I'm on the force, as long as I call Zootopia home, as long as I'm still breathing you're safe, Carrots."

Even though his ears weren't as long as hers, Nick heard Judy sniffling. Closing his eyes, he held her even tighter.

* * *

Nick was holding her so tightly, Judy was finding it hard to breathe. It wasn't the fact that air was having trouble getting to her lungs but more because she was completely aware of how close his body was to hers suddenly and just how good it felt. She felt the strength the muscles in his lean and agile body possessed and the power in the arms wrapped around her too. She backed away a little becoming increasingly uncomfortable by the awareness of his body and his hot breath against her neck. She had successfully freed herself from that particular closeness but now she found herself in just as awkward a position. Her face was too close to Nick's and there was a moment when their eyes locked and their faces seemed to be closing the distance between them.

 _"No, no, NO!"_ the police officer screamed inside of her. _"Very bad idea and unacceptable to make out with your partner in the cruiser! What? You want to spoil the good thing you have with Nick Wilde? He's your best friend, for crying out loud! You know what would happen to your heart if things didn't work out between you?"_

Yes, Judy thought. She knew.

It wouldn't just be broken; it would be demolished.

She practically threw herself backwards into the driver's seat, leaving Nick looking confused on the passenger side across from her.

"Thanks Nick," she said as she grasped the steering wheel and stared straight ahead at the road and not at her foxy partner. "I...I really appreciate it. You're a really great _friend_."

* * *

 _"Friend?"_ Nick thought to himself. Was this one of those female/male relationship things that Finnick would tease him for knowing nothing about? How could Judy go from hugging him, sharing her innermost feelings and promising a future together to suddenly shying away and hopping right back behind the steering wheel, one she was holding as passionately as she had been holding him mere seconds ago?

They had been close to kissing too! That couldn't have just been just in his mind! So what the hell had happened? Why could she not _kiss_ him but she was brazenly fine with fondling his tail? Something was NOT adding up.

 _"She's testing you again, man,"_ Finnick's voice popped up inside his mind stopping him before he asked Judy what was wrong. _"Girls do this all of the time! Trust me. An inexperienced fox like you just wouldn't know it. She wants you not to know how much she really cares. Her mask slipped there for a second. Bunny spents months, years, trying to be accepted by the big boys. You think she's just gonna drop that for a sly fox like you, Nick Wilde? An ex-con?"_

Nick kept his mouth shut knowing that there was still a lot of sense in the imaginary Fennec's words, even if something still felt off.

_"The thing is you gotta play the game right back at her. Go ahead. Let her molest that old tail of yours. Let her see that you can play it just as cool. Just remember Wilde: Do NOT let her get you off brother!"_

Back to being confused, the fox focused on Judy's confession from before to help him calm down: the hope of a real relationship she had promised. With resolve, Nick nodded his head in the direction of the street, the same one which seemed to have won his partner's attention even over the tail she wanted so badly to caress.

"Judy?" he said, turning his head to look at her with a confidence he didn't completely feel.

"Yes, Nick?" she asked, turning her own head to look at him somewhat timidly.

"You haven't touched my tail yet!" the fox said, and, with a swish of that part of his anatomy, placed it gently down between them again.

"Oh Nick!" Judy said, far more happier then she had been five seconds ago. Joyfully she grabbed Wilde's tail, sending a jolt of pure pleasure straight to his penis.

* * *

The moment Judy Hopps made contact with Nick Wilde's tail she felt as if all was right in Zootopia. Feeling the soft fur meeting her sensitive paw felt like pure and absolute heaven! She was suddenly convinced if every citizen in the twelve districts were allowed to feel Nick's tail then crime would suddenly evaporate and peace would reign supreme! For to commit murder, theft, assault or any other sin would seem ludicrous when compared to the perfect innocent bliss which could be had by simply petting the soft and plentiful conglomeration of fur on her best friend's tail. Oh but they couldn't have it, Judy thought in sudden possessiveness, grabbing it more roughly and not seeing the way Nick gave a shudder in his seat when she did. This tail was hers to pet! With a mad glee, she ran her hand down the long appendage of her partner, revelling in letting the fur go between her digits. "Oh Nick!" she exclaimed again keeping her eyes on the tail alone. "How do you stand it? It feels so good."

* * *

Nick Wilde sat on the passenger side of the cruiser asking himself those very same questions. With every pet of his beloved bunny's paw, he was going crazy. He was desperately trying to think of every horrible crash site he had ever been called to, every sad montage during a charity event and every bad episode of C.S.I Tundraland he had been forced to watch in an attempt not to get hard.

But Judy was right: he couldn't stand it!

It did feel so _good_!

Struggling as he was, Nick knew it would be impossible if he let himself actually look at Judy Hopps going to work on his tail. That particular sight would make him go from a sapling to a mighty oak in a matter of seconds so he tried to just stare out the windshield instead, ignoring the glimpse of the perkily pawing rabbit at his side. Even then he was on the verge of getting halfway there, feeling her adoring touch all over every inch of his tail. He was starting to squirm, biting his bottom lip and begging for mercy inside of his head, when somebody must have heard his prayer for a voice came over the radio informing them to head on over to the Tiki Hut on Tujunga for multiple MVAs.

"Darn it!" Judy swore as she reluctantly and mournfully threw the tail back at its owner.

Nick hurriedly placed it over his lap to hide the half erection he could not successfully ward off, comforting himself that it was all over and he had managed to escape with his dignity intact and a dry front of his trousers.

"I mean, why can't people drive better? I barely had any time to cuddle with it," the rabbit bemoaned.

The fox gulped not sharing her frustration. The thought of Judy holding his tail up to her chest and cuddling it in no way helped him lose his half-woody.  
Suddenly the bunny turned to him and he had to try his best to adopt an air of casual indifference, despite his threatening arousal. "Nick, is there any possible way for me to touch it again at the end of our shift?"

Horror flooded Nick's soul at the request.

"Judy, I don't..."

"Please," the female officer pleaded, so upset her ears were hanging back. "It would be perfect! We'd be heading home! Just a few quick pets to make up for getting interrupted?"

She looked so sad and desperate that the fox could barely stand it. Judy looked like a kid at Halloween whom had just had all of her candy stolen. Still there was no way he could tell her yes. Not when it had been torture not to pop up and shoot off the longer she played with his very grateful tail. Remembering how good it felt, though, the first fox officer of the ZPD found himself outnumbered when his cock and tail spoke for him more then his muddled brain. His snout opened and he heard himself saying "Yes," before he could stop himself.

"Great!" Judy said excitedly as she pulled out on to the street and started up the cherries. "You're the best!"

"Yeah, sure I am," Wilde mumbled, hoping, even though he hated himself for it, that the crash scene would be as grisly as possible, bathing the street in blood and Tiki Hut smoothies. Then he could hold on to the memory of it when he let Judy grope his tail before heading back on home to his lonely apartment.


	4. Tall Tails From the Past Can Lead to Unhappy Futures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick has a bad encounter at the crash site and Judy misguidedly tries to make him feel better.

The crash site wasn't nearly as hideous as Nick Wilde had hoped. It only involved a four car collision where everyone had been wearing a seat belt and the only damage done had been to everyone's respective vehicles. It hardly seemed worth the effort and more of an event to let the various insurance companies handle. Still there was Judy Hopps standing there and handling the situation as expertly as she had handled his tail. Nick couldn't help but look down at his partner beside him, taking charge of the situation with the greatest skill possible and ordering him over to the other side of the crash site to take one of the other involved parties, a skunk named Holly Smellie's, statement. The fox kept looking over at the bunny he loved and trying to figure out how she could go so easily from a little sexual foreplay in the cruiser to being a no nonsense ZPD officer in the batting of a eyelash. There he was struggling to stay focused and keep his mind off of his unsatisfied carnal bliss while she was attending to official business, as if fondling his tail might as well have meant no more to her then cuddling a stuffed dolly.

She was bound to be sitting behind Bogo's desk one day if not the Commishinor's too.

"Officer?" he heard someone saying his name in the background past the Tiki Hut blaring the latest hit single from Gazelle.

"Yeah," Nick replied his eyes still remaining on Judy, whom was taking the statement from a badger that was probably even more irritable than usual. Yet the rabbit continued on as cool as a cucumber even though she had terribly teased his own only minutes before.

"OFFICER!" the voice repeated more angrily and Nick quickly turned his head around to find Mrs. Smellie glaring at him.

"Oh, yeah, sorry...you were saying?" Officer Wilde stated, returning his attention to the skunk and his pad of paper.

"I was saying it was all the badger's fault," the woman played the familiar game of trying to shift the blame. "He ran the red light and hit my fender. Honestly, they shouldn't let his kind drive. Road rage and all, you know."

Nick was still only half listening to her. Having played cons most of his life he was well used to the various ways the citizens they questioned or interrogated often tried to get out of tickets, fines and court appearances. He'd written the book on them, after all. What he had no clue about was the Book of Love and its chapter on females. He looked at the skunk, well in the realm of middle age, and he suddenly realized that maybe she could help him out.

"You're a girl right?" he asked her.

"The last time I looked," Smellie said, folding her arms and looking like she was a second away from releasing her own biological Fox Repellent.

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" Nick said, trying to fix his mistake. "I just thought that maybe you could help me out with something."

He tried to offer her his most winning and friendly smile.

Only it came out a little _too_ friendly, the problem with being a fox.

"Look bub," she said, poking him on his shining badge. "I don't do that sort of thing to get out of tickets."

"No, no no!" Wilde said. "You took that the wrong way! I just meant..."

Holly Smellie's eyes lowered to read the badge she was touching and she froze. "Hey!" she suddenly exclaimed. "You're Nick Wilde! You're the same guy that tricked my brother to shave his butt fur so you could sell it as a rug! You're a cop? How could they let someone like you, a frickin con man, be a cop? And they say I stink!"

All of a sudden, the situation with Judy seemed to be far less pertinent to the fox.

"Ms. Smellie, I assure you, I'm 100% legit now and am only interested in..." Nick hastily tried to apologize and explain, worried, as he always did, about how his past could hurt the Zootopia Police Department's reputation. It was a far bigger weight on his shoulders than trying not to shoot off in his police uniform the next time Judy fooled around with his tail. He knew how much the ZPD meant to the first bunny officer and the thought that he would make her ashamed of him was a constant concern in his life.

"Hey, you, rabbit!" Smellie called out to Judy. "I want to give my statement to you, Ms!"

Nick watched as the skunk lifted up her black and white tail and stomped over to his partner. Judy threw him a questioning look once the skunk had butted in to her current statement taking but he only offered her a shrug, moving on to the next participant in the MVA and hoping they would be willing to ignore the sins of the past if they recognized him.

* * *

By the end of the day, Judy Hopps was excited to finally get to play with Nick's tail again but found her joy dampened by the fact that her partner was obviously miserable. Ever since they had handled the pile up outside the Tiki Hut, the fox had been quiet and not his usual smart ass self. Whenever they were in the cruiser together, he'd stare out the window instead of looking at her and the rabbit knew it had to do with whatever had occurred with Holly Smellie. When the skunk had come over demanding she take her statement instead of the fox, Judy knew something was up and it was certainly not Nick Wilde's spirits. As they finished their shift, Hopps pulled over and looked at her depressed partner staring out the window again, refusing to talk about what was bothering him or bestow upon her a single glance. Even from this angle, his face half in profile, Judy marvelled at how handsome the fox was. That some vixen hadn't come and scooped him up continually shocked her almost as much as it made her unspeakably happy.

If one ever did her heart would break, Judy knew.

"Nick what is it? C'mon...you can tell me," she pleaded.

He inhaled deeply and then turned to face her finally. His green eyes were so sad and without his trademark cocky charm that she knew it must be pretty bad. "That skunk at the Tiki Hut knew me, Judy."

"So what?" the bunny asked, leaning forward, her paws on the driver's seat. "Everybody knows you in Zootopia and you know everybody."

"Yeah, that's not always a good thing, Carrots. Sometimes they know the me I was then more than the me I am now."

Realization flashed through Judy's mind and her ears flopped a bit as she understood why the skunk had refused to let Nick Wilde take her statement. "Oh Nick..." she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Sometimes I feel like that little cub again and I'm back in that room with those scouts putting that muzzle on me," he confessed. "But what scares me most, isn't that skunk or anyone else seeing me as a predator or some hustler...it's what you'll see me as Judy. I get scared that you'll just see me as a con artist and that you'll be ashamed of me. Hurting the ZPD with the fox I used to be is one thing...hurting you...well, I'd die if I ever did that."

Truly moved again to the point of tears, the rabbit fell a little more in love with her partner, which was wonderful and horrible because it showed how much he really cared for her but couldn't change the fact that she wouldn't allow herself to be with him. She could try to make him feel better, at least.

"Nick Wilde," she said. "Let me tell you, there is nothing, and I mean _nothing_ , you could do that would hurt my opinion of you. And you know why? Because I trust you. I know you wouldn't ever, and I mean, _ever_ , do anything to willingly hurt somebody else now. Sure you were a con man but you changed. That makes you stronger than anyone I know. Change...well that's what Zootopia is built on: choosing to become something better to make a better world."

* * *

Hearing his partner say all of the words he needed to hear, the fox knew that in the whole universe there was nobody else who could make him feel better and make that part inside of his heart, which had always felt incomplete, now feel whole. He had been worrying the day away about what she would think of him but he needn't have; she had his back just as much as she had his heart. Nick looked at the bunny and wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms again. Instead all he could do was say, "Judy Hopps, I love you more than anything in Zootopia."

* * *

Judy's heart broke at his words. Nick meant them not just as a friend, she could tell that from his eyes and the way his arms were trembling, wanting desperately to wrap around her small body and hold her close to him. But she couldn't let him do that. Too much was at stake, there was far too much to lose. All she could offer him was friendship and comfort. Thinking about how her own mother had comforted her during her own moments of sadness and doubt, Judy thought of how she had imitated that with her bunny doll in turn during her youth. She could show Nick that same loving kindness now, only with his tail so that there would be no way he could mistake it for something more.

"Hey, Nick, can I touch your tail now?" she asked, sitting back up in her seat.

Wilde looked at her with a tinge of sad disappointment. He had wanted more that was clear, a similar confession of love. Still, without a word, the fox placed his tail between them and gave her the opportunity to feel it once more.

* * *

Although she had not returned his declaration of love, Nick couldn't help but feel, during the next five minutes that his sweet little Carrots was trying to show him, without actually saying it, that she loved him too. Her fingers stroked his tail with so much love and tenderness it was evident she was crazy for him too. Each stroke confessed her feelings, that she wanted to please him, and went straight to his cock, which was more than happy to express its own love and appreciation. But somehow Nick managed to keep it down, focusing on the way Holly Smellie had made him feel or that instant when Judy hadn't returned his "I love you".

She was fixing that now, though, and Nick just sat back and enjoyed it, absently thinking of the irony of how he could tell the rabbit he loved her but not show it with his body, while Judy couldn't find the strength to say the words but could present it in her touch. Things were messed up. Despite Finnick always chiding him for his romantic inexperience, Nick Wilde understood this one fact about the world and mammal existence at least.

"Time to go back to the station and then home," Judy said giving his tail one last squeeze.

"Home," Nick repeated as he lay back against the seat, the throb in his pants demanding a promise that he would attend to it once he got there. He turned and looked at Judy, whom was staring at him so sweetly, and suddenly didn't feel so bad.

"See! Don't you feel better?" she asked, noticing his improved mood and grinning in the joy that she had helped him.

And she had.

And, at least, it was all over now.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do Carrots," Nick Wilde said with his own pleased smile.

"We should do this every morning and right before the end of our shift!" the bunny said excitedly as she pulled back on to the street, failing to see the look of terror in her partner's eyes and the way his jaw almost hit the floor of the cruiser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I *think* Flash will be in the next chapter.


	5. Heads Up, Tail Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick loses it but is able to cover up due to a friend's intervention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody whom was waiting for an update has the terrific supersegways117 for this. They were sweet and gave me the motivation.
> 
> It honestly probably won't be great. I've been battling with my OCD and depression and anxiety recently. And to make things worse a dog my family loved was put to sleep. Last week was really bad. This week started out better, especially with supersegways117's kindness and caring. I promised I would get this posted today for them. 
> 
> Then on Wednesday I had a bad experience at another site and the week crumpled again. Someone was intentionally snide with a series of fanfic I write here to help with my emotional/mental wellbeing. They have a crush on the same actor so, I guess, they were jealous, or catty or something else. I should pity them more because they must be really insecure but it hurt because it was public and done just to embarrass me. I've been suffering with that. 
> 
> Then today my sister was insulted and made to feel small etc...Her pain is mine. 
> 
> So writing today was difficult. But I promised I'd update and I try to keep my promises.
> 
> There are already too many jerks and liars in the world, I'll be darned if I add to their number! ;) <3

Morals, like relationships, had always been a vast and confusing landscape to the fox known as Nick Wilde. Perhaps it was due to the incident he had suffered years ago with the Junior Ranger Scouts, but he had seen the little discrepancies in most mammals supposedly benevolent natures before he had even hit puberty. The fellow scouts whom had been sold as being right and honorable suddenly showing cruelty towards and harming someone whom had only wanted to be one of them had marred any notions such as right and wrong, good guys and bad guys and predators and prey to him in as short a time as it had taken for them to place the muzzle on to his snout.

Logically, then, he knew that there should be nothing wrong with a little foreplay in the squad car before work. And, hey, ending the day in a similar fashion really shouldn't have made any difference, he reasoned. Having let Judy feel his tail once, the only big problem left should have been whether or not he could manage to stop himself from getting too excited by the whole odd and sordid affair.

Logic was crumbling, though, the more the days progressed and he barely managed to heed Finnick's coaching to just to let Judy have her way with his tail and sit there and take it like it didn't move him at all.

Especially, that _one_ _certain_ _part_.

But what the bunny rabbit was doing to him was driving him crazy in more ways than just the physical. Besides his anatomy dying to respond to his special love bunny's touch, his mind was a wreck trying to figure out what was going on inside of Judy Hopps mind while his heart was falling more and more in love with her with each passing shift. And then there was his soul where his re-emerging morals were pestering him with repeated intrusions.

 _"How can you let Carrots do that to you?"_ he heard a voice repeatedly ask him, one that sounded an awful lot like the boy he had been before his ill-fated decision to join the scouts.

"Hey, look, she wants me to!" Wilde would reply in frustration, just as frazzled that Judy had been the one to repeatedly beg him to fondle her tail. He had always been certain of her morals, even if he remained unsure of his. While she had convinced him that she had a secret sexual animal inside of her, his heart was less convinced.

 _"And you let her!"_ his conscience countered. _"How could you? That's your partner you're doing that with! Your sweet little Carrots!"_

Nick Wilde would then curse himself and run a hand through his fur. How could he continue doing it, he asked himself in frustration. Every morning he awakened with the flat out intention of telling Judy he couldn't go through with it anymore and that he loved her more than life itself. Or, on the less noble side, couldn't he just feel her cute little cottontail once in a while too? But then Finnick's voice would enter his head and remind him that he was working towards a larger goal than just a little sex. He was going for the gold, going for the jackpot, a full house full of kittens and cubs...

He was going for Judy Hopp's sweet little heart.

Not being an expert on such matters, he had to look to Finnick's guidance and the cornerstone of this was one simple rule: always play hard to get. Ironically, it was the one thing that Nick knew he would never be where his ZPD partner was concerned. She could have him whenever she wanted, wherever she wanted. Only she had chosen some crazy little ruse to wrap it all up in. Thinking of this, the fox would place his own muzzle on the moralistic beliefs of his childhood self and decide on keeping up with the weird game Carrots had decided to play with his body and heart. Gathering his courage, he would hesitate calling off Judy's heavy petting sessions with his tail. Besides, he reasoned, it was just another shell game performed on the street corner or a dozen popsicles sold to a bunch of lemmings. He had always been the master of the fine art of hustling, after all. So what if it involved sex this time? He just had to keep up the greastest con of his life and make Judy think that she wasn't turning him on as badly as she was when she'd run her fingers through his fur or hold the tail to her chest, right between her...

Thinking of that in particular, Nick Wilde would realize he was becoming erect and that it was the fur on his tail that he had been carressing the whole time. Sighing and undoing his fly, Nick then would begin the day or end it by taking care of his own need, imagining a day when Judy Hopps would be able to fully handle it for him by letting him handle _her's_ too.

* * *

Judy Hopps was finding the happiness she had experienced at being able to play with Nick's tail slowly ebbing. She couldn't tell if it stemmed from her mother's usual complaint that she would quickly lose interest in a toy after a few weeks or if it was the fox's cool atitude while she would pet and cuddle with it. She understood it wasn't that big of a deal for him, since he lived with the fuzzy, magnificent appendage all day, but she thought he could, at least, get a little more involved with it! Where were his usual wise ass remarks? His natural charm and humor? Both were gone. Instead, he'd just sit there staring out the window, looking stone cold and frozen in his seat. She wanted it to be a fun bonding experience but Nick just seemed like it was some painful chore he was trying to get over with as quickly as possible. Why the look on his face as she did it was the oddest thing she had ever seen! It looked like he was picturing some excruciating event like playing leap frog with a naturalist porcupine at the Mystic Springs Oasis!

Infact, he seemed to becoming more irritable as each day passed. It was as if something was bothering him. She missed seeing the fox's cocky grin or having him tease her like he used to.

Of course, Bogo had been giving him a hard time recently so it was all perfectly reasonable.

Sitting in the squad car one morning, awaiting the first order of the day, while Nick went in for coffee, Judy Hopps stared across the street and wracked her mind about what to do to cheer up her grumpy partner. Seeing a giraffe walking by with its child she watched as the poor little tyke fell down and started to cry. She was on the verge of going over to try and help when she saw the father giraffe instantly act silly in a way to amuse its daughter back into laughter. With a few funny movements of its long neck and funny poses, the young giraffe rose to her feet and was smiling again, her bad mood hastily forgotten about.

"That's it!" Judy cried in triumph, just in time to see Nick sliding into the passenger seat.

He handed her a coffee but when she saw what was in Wilde's fingers she nearly started laughing herself. "An almond milk? You got yourself _milk_?"

Although his eyes were covered in a pair of shades, Hopps knew that her partner was glaring at her. "And what's _wrong_ with milk?"

"All right! All right!" she said, putting the coffee in her thermos down safely and putting up her paws in defense. "You _have_ been on edge recently; milk's probably a good idea."

"I have _NOT_ been on edge," Nick said, ripping the carton open after buckling his seatbelt. The spout tore and a small amount landed on his uniform's dark blue shirt, making him curse as he placed the carton on the dashboard. "Great. Another lecture from Bogo," he groaned.

"Who's Mr. Grumpypants?" Judy asked, leaning forward and mimicking the behaviour of the father giraffe she had seen earlier.

"Mr. _Grumpypants_?" Nick said, looking at her from over the edge of his sunglasses in confused diasapproval.

"You!" she said in her most playful tone.

"Judy, are you feeling all right?" the fox asked in concern.

"No! Because my partner isn't! But I know what will cheer us both up!" she said, grabbing the red bushy tail with its beautiful black tip and pulling it towards her.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Nick demanded unaware of her planned and very silly attempt to make him happy.

Giggling, Judy unbuckled her seatbelt and began to climb up on the tail, mimicking that she was riding it like it were a motorcycle or some other ride at an amusement park. In jest, she started to hoot and holler, like when she was a kid on the teeter totter at school. She suddenly felt it twitching underneath her as she did and she moved her body up and down on it in youthful enthusiasm.

* * *

Nick Wilde stared at the rabbit riding his tail and couldn't quite believe it. After a week of Bogo being on his case for having made a few minor mistakes in his reports (all caused by his current situation with Judy and the lack of sleep and sanity it was causing) he had innocently returned to the squad car only for the bunny to not only feel his tale but straddle it this time! She looked like she was going for biker girl position and was hooting and hollering in delight while she rode his quickly responding tail.

"JUDY!" he exclaimed, feeling the sensation of her cute little ass rubbing against the shaft of his tail shooting straight up to his quickly rising other one.

"Oh does that not cheer, Nicky up?" she asked, sliding off from his appendage. "Then how about this?"

The first rabbit officer of the ZPD quickly picked up the tail and began to pose with it. Nick gasped in horror, unprepared for this fresh tactic! Judy placed it between her ears like a weird fur piece. She then placed it under her chin like the beard on a Billy Goat. She was striking so many poses with the damn thing that it was like some of his most dirtiest fantasies come to life! Only she kept making these odd, comical expressions as if she were only trying to make him laugh. It was confusing him again terribly, his excitation and the almost innocent state of Judy's teasings at war with one another. It was also so horribly unexpected that he didn't have time to properly prepare himself for another bout of denial. There was no time to picture himself at the Mystic Springs Oasis playing leap frog with a naturalist porcupine. There was only time to get completely turned on.

By the time, she placed it under her nose like a moustache and he felt it so close to her mouth, her breath moist and hot on his fur and the flesh underneath, he was already doomed.

At that same time, a familiar looking red and white vehicle went speeding by, with a liscence plate reading " **FST NML** " further betraying whom the reckless driver was.

"Shoot, shoot, shoot!" Judy was saying as she tossed the tail back at the fox and rebuckled her seat. "Why doesn't Flash just learn?"

Nick thanked God that his sloth friend had gone by at that exact moment, distracting his partner from the eruption about to occur by her side. He placed his hands in his lap, hiding the fact that her devious plot had finally worked and he was past the point of no return. As Judy skillfully pursued her target, Nick Wilde finally came without needing to rely on his own handiwork.

Feeling wonderful release, Nick simultaneously suffered dread at what he was going to tell the rabbit when the chase ended. He was suddenly guiltily grateful that Flash had started getting carried away with his speeding and the pursuits that followed. It allowed him time to think.

Unfortunately, he could not think of a single explanation for the wet stain on his trousers, no matter how he tried.

Then, like a miracle, one literally fell into his lap.

Judy's foot hit the brake as Flash was forced to stop at a red light while a row of lemming pedestrians crossed the street. The carton of milk went flying off of the dashboard and Nick Wilde looked on in joy as it fell to his lap and on to the floor. The contents splashed everywhere but only a few drops reached the wet lap of his uniform.

 _"Judy Hopps doesn't need to know that,"_ Nick thought with his old michevious grin and con man bravado.

"I'm so sorry, Nick!" Judy apologized.

She was about to lean over and examine the damage when the fox held up his paw. "Go and get him before he speeds off!" Nick instructed, calm, cool and professional.

Judy gave him another apologetic nod and swiftly hopped out of the car.

* * *

Making her way to the driver's side of Flash's fast car, Judy Hopps felt horrible. She had meant to help cheer Nick up but she had probably only won him yet another reprimand from Chief Bogo. She looked once over her shoulder to see Nick wiping his hands on the back of his seat before she rushed forward, the last lemming safely crossing.

"Flash," she said as the sloth stared at her with feigned innocence. "How many times do we have to do this?"

"DDDDDDDooooooo wwwwwwwhhhhhhhaaaaaaatttttttt?" Flash asked.

"You were evading arrest again!" she protested, only to have to watch the sloth pointing slowly, _painfully_ slowly, to the siren on the car.

Which was not on. Nor had it ever been, as far as she could remember. She'd been so busy fooling around with Nick's tail she had forgotten to turn it on.

"NICK!" she called out in irritation, noticing he was no longer in the car.

* * *

Nick heard his partner calling him as he wiped some more of the cum covering his hands off on his socks. He sat back up in his seat to find Judy motioning him frantically outside.

"Shit," the fox said, knowing that he still hadn't cleaned himself up as much as he would have liked. Still the rabbit was practically jumping up and down in frantic urgency. Slowly, he opened the car door and stepped out, his role as an Officer for the ZPD and as Judy's partner mattering more.

"I think I forgot to turn on the siren," Judy lamented in shame, ignoring the stain on the front of her partner's uniform. "Did I?"

Nick looked at them and honestly couldn't remember. "Sorry, Carrots...I wasn't paying attention."

The rabbit's ears flopped down and she looked doubly upset. "We can't fine him for evading arrest, I guess."

"What? A squad car speeding towards him isn't enough?" Nick said.

"I'd feel like it wasn't fair," Judy moaned.

"He could have looked in the dashboard mirror, Carrots," Nick countered.

"With Flash, who knows how long that would take?" she argued.

"But we still have him on speeding."

The rabbit looked more relieved as she wrote down the sloth's information, having already committed it to memory by this point. While she was doing this, Nick noticed his sloth friend's eyes going to the mark on his trousers and frowned.

"IIIIIIIsssssss ttttttthhhhhhhaaa..." Flash started to ask.

"Almond milk?" Judy finished impatiently, throwing the ticket on to the sloth's lap. "Yes, it is."

"aaaattttttt......"

Nick quickly grabbed Judy and pushed her towards the car.

"ccccccc..."

He heard Flash saying as he slammed the door shut, hopefully blocking out the rest of the sloth's statement from the rabbit's long ears.

"uuuuuuummmmmmm?"

Nick ran over to the sloth and threw him a scowl. "Thanks a lot," he snapped.

"NNNNNNooooooo ppppppprrrrrrrooooooobbbbbbbllllllleeeeeeemmmmmmm," Flash was saying as Wilde rushed back to the squad car.

As the fox climbed in, he saw in growing dread Judy Hopps staring at the puddle on the floor. She looked at the fallen and now empty carton of milk and then straight into her partner's green eyes.

"Hey...wait a second," Hopps said, narrowing her eyes.

Nick swallowed harshly, believing the moment of truth had finally arrived and all of Finnick's warning were about to come true. "I can explain, Carrots," Nick said, sitting up straight and deciding to _cum_ clean, so to speak.

Judy leaned over and picked up the carton, however. "This is coconut milk! That must have been what Flash was trying to tell me, right? It wasn't _almond_ milk it was _coconut!_ " she exclaimed, hitting her paw up against her forehead.

"Yeah, right," Nick Wilde said, grinning sheepishly.

Feeling like he had successfully dodged a bullet, Nick heard a call come in over the scanner and sighed in relief as it took precedence over spilt milk in his dutiful partner's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. That chapter earned the "crack" tag but was always planned.
> 
> Next chapter Judy finds out the truth...


	6. Tailspin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and Nick discover what's really been going on...

"You look horrible," Officer Benjamin Clawhauser informed Nick Wilde one night, about a week after the coconut milk incident, as the fox was heading home.

Wilde looked at the plump cheetah behind the registration desk and couldn't even find the strength to glare at him or make a sarcastic remark in return. All he could do was stand there and prove the other officer's point.

"I mean, I've accidentally sat on donuts that have ended up looking better than you!" Clawhauser said in sympathy before breaking into a fit of giggles over his own joke. "Sorry...sorry! But, honestly, you look terrible, Nick."

" _Do_ I?" the fox asked in sarcasm. By now a mole could have merely glanced at him and seen the dark circles under his eyes, the rigidity of his posture and the lackluster sheen to his previously majestic coat and known he looked like crap.

The sarcasm, however, went right over Clawhauser's head and he only nodded so fast that Wilde feared that he was going to hurt himself. "It's true! You are a mess, my friend. Are you getting enough vitamin C? How about B12? Are you eating enough vegetables?"

Nick thought of the vast amount of junk food the other predator consumed all throughout his shift as a receptionist and bit his tongue, an act which severely hurt given the size of his teeth.

"Maybe you're not getting enough exercise spending all of your time in that squad car," Clawhauser mused, tapping a claw against his massive double chin.

Not being able to stop himself now, Nick Wilde's eyes darted to the cheetah's large belly. "You are joking, right?" he asked.

Benjamin Clawhauser now shook his head in the opposite direction, almost giving himself whiplash. "I'm serious! Our bodies are our temples, Nick. And it is up to us to treat them with respect. Why, take me, I do an hour of extreme cardio routines every single day," he stated proudly, puffing his chest up and sitting up straight.

The fox stared at the cheetah with supreme disbelief displayed in his bloodshot eyes.

The receptionist lost his posture and started to squirm. "Okay, so it's an app featuring Gazelle...but, let me tell you, my fingers have never felt so fit."

Nick continued to stare at the other ZPD Officer in weary shock before he found the strength to finally say, "Goodnight Benji," and drag himself to the front doors.

He was halfway there when he heard the other predator calling out, "IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH JUDY?"

Turning around slowly, the fox was grateful that the lobby was almost vacant so that nobody had overheard the cheetah. Although with the volume he had used the words had probably reached Judy's folks in Bunnyburrow and they were ringing her up to make sure their beloved police officer daughter was still alive and okay.

"What makes you ask?" Nick Wilde inquired.

"Well, I know how close you two are," Benjamin replied. "If anything happened to her it would kill you. Everybody on the force knows it. So, I just thought that maybe..."

"No, Judy's fine," Nick replied, feeling grateful for that one fact, at least, as he started heading for the door again. "Judy's perfectly fine."

* * *

Lying in bed, tossing and turning, Judy Hopps could not get over the fact of how _NOT_ fine she was. Her thoughts were constantly on Nick and what was bothering him so terribly. Try as she might, she hadn't been able to pry from her partner what was wrong and he had only become more despondant after her attempts to cheer him up. Bogo had even approached her once after a briefing to inquire into Nick's sudden change in mood from. He'd gone from laid back fox to one uptight and edgy vulpes vulpes in a matter of weeks. The police chief was seriously considering placing Nick Wilde on sick leave if his performance didn't improve or sending him to the department's psychologist.

To make things worse, playing with the fox's tail wasn't making her feel any bit happy anymore. Running her digits through the fur only reminded her of how unwell Nick was. No longer was it soft and fluffy but it was getting tatted and felt almost thinning instead of being thick and luxurious. The healthy shine was gone, as well, and it looked more oily than anything else. She only continued to play with it so she wouldn't hurt Nick's feelings more and make matters even worse.

She had to get to the bottom of things and fast before she lost her best friend and the only partner she truly wanted. _"And the predator you love too, don't forget,"_ her inner voice popped up before she pushed it back down where it belonged. She couldn't forget that fact. Not really. But she couldn't deal with it either.

Judy Hopps promised herself that she would have a heart to heart with Nick the next day and get to the bottom of what had happened to make him so uptight and miserable. That was something that she _could_ deal with, she reassured herself, turning over one more time.

* * *

Having gotten through most of the shift on two minutes worth of sleep, Nick Wilde just wanted to go back to the ZPD headquarters, fill out the necessary paperwork and return back to his place so he could try to add another few minutes to his tally to bring it up to the double digits. Judy kept looking at him sideways with her beautiful, huge lavendar eyes and he was beginning to feel the full effect of his weeks of sleep deprivation claiming him. Whenever she asked him something, he barely heard the question but tried to reply with short non committal answers, anyway, while he tried to fight nodding off completely.

Lying back against the squad car seat, he kept imagining that he was in bed with the bunny instead of being out on patrol. It was a fantasy he had eagerly fostered many a night and day before their odd little arrangement and so he fell into it a little too easily, aided immensely by the depths of his weariness. Even when Judy began to play with his tail again he was wiped out enough to not even worry about whether or not he was getting excited, thinking that it was perfectly normal to let her do whatever she wanted to him in the saftey of the bed that they shared.

"Nick, I really think we should talk," Judy asked and he heard her voice cutting through the fog.

"What about, Carrots?" he mumbled lazily,

"You...you're not well...is something wrong?"

Yawning, the fox replied with a "No." What could be wrong anyway? He was in bed with Judy, her paws were nice against his tail and he was getting a pretty healthy sized boner. Life couldn't be better.

"That can't be true, Nick!" she was saying. "Your performance is getting sloppy!"

Though his ego was a little bruised, Nick Wilde shooed it away. He'd been so tired recently if his sexual poweress was a little lacking all he needed to fix it was a few good nights sleep and he'd be back to his bunny rabbit pleasing self. "I'll be better...promise," he stated.

"Honestly, Nick! Chief Bogo has been complaining!"

What the water buffalo had to do with Judy and his sex life, the fox couldn't fathom, but he was also too tired to deal with any acts of voyeurism their superior may have been involved in. "Be better," he said with a deep yawn. "Promise."

Turning over, he fell asleep, vaguely aware of Judy throwing the tail back on his lap, apparently finished with it.

* * *

Judy Hopps threw the fox's tail back on his lap without even looking at either the appendage or Nick himself. Her annoyance at the complete lack of attention her partner was putting into the conversation was growing dangerously high and she wanted nothing more than to cite him for being a very bad listener and sleeping on the job too.

Not that they were actually _on_ call anymore, she realized.

Sighing, she decided to use the opportunity to indulge herself with a carrot juice from the newly expanded Juice Bar. It had also just recently put in a new drive thru and she was dying to try it out. Unfortunately, being on the Zootopia Police department, made the chance of the food being tampered with always a risk. She was so fed up, though, Hopps was willing to chance it on the fact that both Nick and she were familiar with the owner, a giraffe named Cleo they had cleared of sabotaging a rival establisment called the Greenhorn.

Pulling up to the speaker and microphone, Judy groaned when she realized that it was too far away.

"The Juice Bar, Carl here, can I take your order?" a voice, sounding like it belonged to someone still in junior high, asked.

"I'd like an extra large carrot juice, please," the rabbit stated loudly.

"Sorry, Ma'am, I didn't get that."

A sigh before Hopps shouted, "I'D LIKE AN EXTRA LARGE CARROT JUICE PLEASE!"

A few seconds of silence. "Is anybody there?"

Pulling on her ears, her frustration only getting worse, Judy Hopps undid her seatbelt and leaned her upper body outside and over the window. "I WANT AN EXTRA LARGE CARROT JUICE, PLLLEEEEAAASSSE!" she shouted desperately.

* * *

Inside of his sleep, Nick Wilde heard Judy shouting about something. It sounded like it had to do with a carrot, and he opened one eyelid to be greeted hazily by a blurry mist. The raised voice reached him again as his vision slowly returned to him.

"I WANT AN EXTRA LARGE CARROT JUICE, PLLLEEEEAAASSSE!"

As the fox's eyes focused more, they gradually took in the sight of his own Carrots beside him. For some reason she was bending over on their bed and showing her sexy rear end off to him. Her adorable tail stood out proudly, a beacon of beauty amidst her bountiful bottom.

Smiling lazily, his erection still throbbing pleasantly, Wilde's paw reached out to touch the tantalizing piece of cotton fluff...

* * *

About to practically scream out loud enough to expel her voice box, Officer Hopps was stunned speechless as she felt fingers clutching her tail. Her eyes enlargened to the size of frisbees from the resulting sensation, one which shot straight to her intimate area on the opposite side. An overwhelming surge of bliss made her momentarily forget about her order altogether, until the voice over the speaker asked her if there was anything else that she wanted.

The bunny came back to reality with a jolt and quickly looked over her shoulder to see Nick groping her tail with a dreamy grin on his face.

"NICK WILDE!" she suddenly screamed loudly, causing the fox to suddenly stop what he was doing and come fully awake. The fox's eyes became emerald saucers and he flung his body back on his seat, his back pressed against his own window. The fox and the rabbit stared at each other with their two pairs of overly large and startled eyes.

"I don't think we serve that, Ma'am," the Juice Bar worker commented. "What's exactly in it?"

Once more the sound shook the rabbit from her paralysis and she fell into the driver's seat.

It _was_ a good question though.

What _was_ in Nick Wilde, she asked herself? She had believed she had known the fox only to find out in one swift second, while her back was turned, no less, that the fox she had thought she had known didn't exist. Nick Wilde was a pervert and she had never even suspected it! Quickly Judy fastened her seatbelt and drove thru the drive thru, straight past a zebra in braces whom was holding out a carrot juice. It stayed in Carl's hand as the squad car quickly sped far away, the drink completely forgotten about.

* * *

Nick, fully awake now, sat rigid in his seat as Judy pulled over somewhere nearby in a less heavily frequented area of the city. Everything about her manner, from the tense set of her shoulders to the look of anger in her eyes was warning him that he was about to get a lecture from the fierce, mad rabbit and he cursed himself for being so exhausted he had mistook his dreams for reality.

The squad car fully stopped, Hopps turned around and fixed him with a glare that spoke of her outrage. "NICK!" she cried out. "What did you think you were doing? That was my _tail_!"

"I'm sorry, Carrots!" Nick said trying to back away in the seat, an act somewhat restrained by the seatbelt he was wearing. "It's just it looked so cute, small and fluffy!"

"But that's my _tail_!" she moaned. "You know about a rabbit's tail! It's right close to my...Touching a rabbit's tail is a very private and intimate act. You never _ever_ do that, Nick! Not unless you're in personal relationship! You crossed a boundary!"

"Wait...what?" Wilde stated, sitting up in his seat in confusion, some realization dawning on him past his frayed nerves. "How has that been any different to what you've been doing with me?"

"Playing with your tail?" she asked, suddenly taken aback. "What? It's nowhere near anything that..."

The fox cocked an eyebrow, "What? Just because its longer than your cotton puff you think it's any different?"

"Unh unh! It is nothing like that! I mean, it isn't like your tail is an _erogenous_ zone!" Hopps laughed sharply.

* * *

Peering into the eyes of her partner, Judy saw the look of incredulity flooding them. He was looking at her with shock and with strong traces of how he'd viewed her at the start of their relationship: like she was just another dumb bunny whom fallen off the carrot truck on her way into the city.

She thought of the many times she had played with the magnificent tail and of Wilde's bewilderment at her request to touch it. She remembered the incident with Flash and the coconut milk.

_"IIIIIIIIssssssss ttttttthhhhhhhaaaaaaattttttt cccc..."_

"No," she whispered, everything falling into place like some massive jigsaw puzzle with an image she never wanted to see. "It isn't, _right_? she asked.

* * *

Nick stared at Judy too speechless to reply. Surely, the tough, perky little officer had heard about a fox's tail. She could not have been that naive. Her parents would have ex...

...plain...

...ed.

Wilde thought of Stu and Bonnie Hopps and how much they coddled their daughter and tried to shield her from anything they deemed as being unsavory, unpleasant, violent or seedy. It might not have fit in with his Carrots strong and knowledgeable personality to be so woefully ignorant, but it did suit well with the character of her overprotective parents. Why, it was a wonder that the rabbit officer even knew anything about the " _fearsome"_ male anatomy, Nick Wilde mused ruefully.

As if on cue, and trying to make him doubt his last thought, Judy's gaze fell to his lap where the front of his trousers were still tented.

"WHAT'S _THAT_?" she asked, backing away from it in fright.

"You know what it is. _Tell_ me you know what it is!" Nick pleaded in complete astonishment.

"Of course, I know what it is!" she snapped. " _Why_ do you have one now, is what I _want_ to know!"

Nick cursed and ran a paw over his ears. "I must have been so out of it, I let myself get one. After Finn warned me not to let it happen when you touched my tail, I've been finding them harder to get rid of when I do let it happen. I guess, it's the result of not coming."

"Not _coming_..." Judy Hopps repeated flatly. "That wasn't really coconut milk, was it?"

The fox turned to see Hopps mouth agape as she stared at him seemingly frozen. It would have been comical if it wasn't for the fact that she was obviously in shock and preparing for a major meltdown while he had been suffering for weeks towards a goal he now had found out wasn't even a possibility.

"Nooooo," she began to say in the first stages of the expected panic attack. "No, unh unh, no way..."

"Carrots," Nick said smoothly, trying to calm her down.

"You mean, I've been getting you off for weeks and you never said anything?"

"Well not exactly getting me off, that's been left more in my hands, so to speak," the fox remarked, his sense of humor reemerging in his own hysteria.

"And Finnick knew about it too...you worked it out...the both of you!" she accused, her bottom lip quivering and her large wounded eyes filling with tears, successfully stealing any of the comedy from the situation for her fox partner. Nick understood that her mind was immediately going to the worse case scenario. In Judy Hopps mind, this suddenly appeared to be just another con he had pulled on her. "Wait Carrots," he said. "I didn't _know_ that you didn't _know_!"

"Yeah sure! Nick Wilde the king of the hustle!" she cried, a fat tear rolling down her gray cheek.

"I promise it," he stated. "I thought you were the one using me!"

"Yeah! Nice! Blame this on me!" she spat, her ire stirred at what she saw as an accusation.

Nick grabbed her small shoulders, trying to stop her from trembling.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" she instantly spat, shaking herself free from her partner's grip.

His temper flaring, Wilde retorted before he could stop himself, "Pardon me, Carrots, but, if I recall it properly, you were the one whom couldn't exactly keep her paws to herself. _'Let me touch it, Nick! How about every morning before work and every stupid evening too?_ '"

"Why you...you predator!" Judy Hopps snapped and Nick felt old wounds reopening.

The fox was about to say something else before he saw the bunny looking small and helpless before him and his love for her overpowered his own pain enough to stop himself from saying something he knew he'd regret.

"Look, we have to discuss this rationally," he tried to reason with her.

"IN THIS CAR WHERE WE'VE BEEN...BEEN..." she stated moving towards another freak out.

Nick Wilde looked around and saw a small restaurant situated on the corner. "Well if not here, let's just get out of the car, go to that little restaurant over there and talk it over like two mature and _sensible_ adults then," he suggested, trying to keep a level head.

Judy stared at him for a solid minute and then slowly nodded. "Okay," she agreed.

"Good," Nick said, exhaling his saved up breath in relief and grateful that the rabbit was finally being reasonable.

The fox quickly unfastened his seatbelt and got out of the squad car.

Only to hear the passenger door being slammed shut behind him and the locks being set.

"Carrots!" Wilde said, turning around in time to see the car pulling back out on to the street and driving away. "CARROTS!" the fox shouted repeatedly, running after the vehicle until he knew it was a lost cause and she was too far gone to either hear him or for him to catch up.

"You're speeding," Nick Wilde whispered to himself, standing in the middle of the street with his heart lying in a million pieces around his tired and aching feet.


	7. Making Heads or Tails of Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy tries to understand what she views as Nick Wilde's deception and turns to an unlikely former ally to do so...

When Judy came back to her apartment, she slammed the door behind her loudly in an attempt to keep the outside world away. However, surrounded by the thinnest of walls, this was virtually an impossibility for the rabbit.

"Hey! Keep it down fuzzy fuzz fuzz!" Pronk Oryx-Antlerson's voice suddenly rang out loudly inside the cramped space of her single room. "We're trying to argue in here!"

"We are _not_ arguing!" Bucky Oryx-Antlerson argued. "And what was with that extra ' _fuzz_?' It was completely unnecessary!"

"Look, it sounded cuter that way. Of course, if you could actually recognize _cuteness_ we wouldn't be having this argument about how I looked in my new hat!"

"Your antlers were too big for it!"

"Are you calling my horns fat?"

"No, please!" Judy whimpered, pulling her ears down to block out the sound of her neighbors and stumbling towards her bed. She was not ready to have to listen to another verbal battle between the constantly sparring couple. After finding out the truth about Nick's tail, and his having taken advantage of her naivete, her nerves were already on edge enough as it were, and her emotions looked like what was left after the occassional tornado swept through Bunnyburrow.

Throwing herself on the lumpy mattress, the bunny's eyes widened as she realized angrily whom she had in large part to blame for her current agonized condition.

Crawling off of the bed, she walked to her small desk and instantly called up her parents.

"What's wrong baby?" Stu Hopps asked, answering the phone almost immediately. "Are you okay? Are you in the hospital? Have you come to your senses and are quitting the force again to come work for us?"

"She _wouldn't_ do that," Bonnie Hopps face soon appeared on her daughter's phone. "She's too good of a police officer!" her mother stated, appeasing a little of Judy Hopps wrath. Until she soon added, "She'd just go back to being a meter maid, where it's nice and safe "

Her anger boiling at full temperature once more, Judy glared at her parents, whom would never know how lucky there were to be miles away in Bunnyburrows and thus _nice_ and _safe_ and far away from her wrath. "How come you guys never told me the truth about a male fox's tail?" she asked through gritted teeth, afraid she felt hot headed enough to breath out fire and melt her phone to electronic ash.

The older rabbits suddenly looked shocked and Judy easily recognized the expression from having been that of the one on their faces after initially asking, weeks before, if there was anything she should know about the fluffy appendage. "Why...whatever do you mean, pumpkin?" they asked in unison, their expression frozen in false smiles.

"Oh, I don't know..." Judy said, feigning a far more believable ignorance before shouting, "LIKE IT'S TIED STRAIGHT TO THEIR DICKS?"

Shame appeared on the Hopps' face as emotion, the real honest kind, returned to them. But, whereas, Bonnie held on to hers for a few seconds longer, Stu swiftly exchanged his guilt for dawning realization, which eventually led to his own fury. "Wait, how'd you find that out? One didn't show you it in person, did he?"

Judy thought of Nick sitting across from her in the cruiser with the large lump in his trousers and knew that if she told her dad about it the fox would be paid a visit by one angry, shotgun totting buck, ready to turn that mountain into a molehill. Still upset and confused, there were two things that Judy Hopps knew she did not want: her father brought in to the station where she worked on the charge of murdering her partner and that same partner lying dead in the morgue all because of her.

Whatever Nick Wilde had done, she still loved him too much to want to see him dead. At least, not by anybody's paws but her own.

"No," Judy lied. "They were just talking about it in reference to a case and I looked like an idiot because I had no idea what they were talking about."

"What kind of a case?" Bonnie popped up, looking horrified and oddly intrigued. "It's not something unsavory is it? Not something that might wind up in the Zootopia Enquirer?"

Clapping a hand over her face, Judy Hopps prayed that it would never come to that, at the same time she bemoaned her mother's reading choices. She could remember often catching the doe with her nose in the rag throughout her child and then hiding it up on a high drawer to keep it away from her multitude of kittens enquiring and impressionable minds.

"No...but...mom...dad...you really _should_ have told me..." Judy stated, feeling her anger subsiding a little from the memory of her childhood and the fact that she loved her parents very much and knew that they only wanted to protect her, in their unfathomable way.

"We thought you'd never need to know," Stu remarked sheepishly. "It's not like predators and prey mix romantically or anything like that. We were more worried about a fox eating you than...you know."

Judy blinked rapidly. She was surprised that, even through her anger and sense of betrayal at Nick, her father's comment, and inherent prejudice at mixed species romances, could still wound her. It was that intolerance which had made her also keep Nick at arm's length from her. She didn't know if she could handle all the talk behind their backs and cruel remarks.

Maybe that was why Nick had tricked her, the bunny thought.

Only that didn't make _any_ sense, she realized. Nick was the one always trying to move their relationship from being just friends to something more. He was the brave one in that area, not her.

So Nick couldn't have been trying to trick her for _that_ reason, Judy Hopps suddenly understood.

Her head cloudy with the realization, Judy found herself feeling very exhausted. Talking to her parents, she had already unleashed some of her anger and now she felt spent and tired. Seeing her daughter's weariness, Bonnie Hopps professed, "We never meant to hurt you, Judy. Honestly. Can you forgive us?"

"Yeah, sure," the ZPD Officer sighed. "You thought it was for the best...you were doing what you did my whole life. But look. I'm a grown up now. My life is _my_ life. I can handle certain truths now. You gotta let me make my own decisions. And that means letting me get involved with _whomever_ I want."

"What does _that_ mean?" Stu asked, butting in front of his wife. "Does that mean you're going out with a preda..."

"Goodnight Dad; goodnight Mom," Judy said, making her own decision to end the phone call, as well.

The phone kept lighting up but she had turned it to silence in regards to her parents, just as she had done with Nick's number, and walked towards her bed, asking herself _why_ she had even bothered to add that last remark to her parents when she knew what a disaster it could turn into. Besides there was only one predator she was really interested in and that wasn't only a disaster now but a full out apocalypse.

"Did you really not know about Nick Wilde's tail?" she heard Bucky Oryx-Antlerson ask through the walls, in stupefied awe.

"No, she just enjoyed having a super uncomfortable conversation with her parents for nothing," Pronk snapped. "Of course, she didn't know! But why she just trusted her parents to be honest about sex is beyond me..."

"Two words: Bunny Burrows."

"That's one word. But I see your point."

"Is it really one word?"

"Yeah."

"I've never been there...you know where I have been though?"

"Enlighten me."

"B-E-D. Wanna go?"

"Yeah," Pronk replied. "With all this talk about sex..."

Judy lay in her bed feeling incredibly stupid. Even though, by her foolishness, she had managed to bring her neighbours argument to an end for the night, she was still left feeling like a dumb bunny, something she hadn't felt for a very long while. Not since she had proven herself to the Zootopia Police Department and one sly fox named Nick Wilde, anyway.

Remembering how Nick had long ago let go of his own belief that she was some ignorant, stupid rabbit, it occurred to Judy Hopps that there was no way that Nick would have assumed that she was naturally stupid enough to trick her into fondling his tail. They had gone through too much together and he had too much respect for her to even contemplate it.

Unless he was the best con man on the planet after all, and had reverted back to his ways.

Conflicted more than she ever considered possible, Judy was grateful that it was her day off tomorrow; that way she didn't gave to worry about seeing Nick and could try to sort out her feelings.

Judy started to weep silently, wishing she had someone to talk it over with. In so many ways, she was still alone in the city. Her best friend in all of Zootopia was also the reason for her pain and confusion so that completely struck him off of her list of confidants. Fru Fru was about to give birth and had experienced a troublesome pegnancy already. Causing the already overemotional shrew more grief was something Judy did not want to do. She just wished that she had more female friends but she was severely lacking in that department. Unless she counted...

Judy Hopps sat up in bed. "That's it! That's perfect. That will help me get another female's point of view and also..."

Falling back on the bed, Judy stared at the cracks in the ceiling and tried her best to fall asleep, listening to the Oryx-Antlerson's making peace instead of their usual war.

* * *

The day following what he had come to dub "The Incident Which Made Me Wish My Tail Was Cut Off," Nick Wilde was outside of Judy Hopps' apartment door, and rapping on it quite loudly. "JUDY! JUDY! WE NEED TO TALK! HONESTLY! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW! PLEASE!"

He was exhausted once more but his own pain didn't matter to him as much as that belonging to the bunny that he loved. Trying to make her understand was all that mattered to him and he had shown up on her doorstep as soon as he deemed it wouldn't disturb her neighbors or Judy herself.

However, it was virtually impossible _not_ to disturb Hopps' neighbors, Nick soon remembered.

"Would you _mind_?" Pronk Oryx-Antlerson asked, sticking his head outside of the door next to Judy's apartment. "Some of us were _up_ all night."

"Have you seen Judy?" Nick Wilde asked. "I've really got to talk to her."

"I didn't see her," the oryx replied and was about to close the door when his husband appeared over his shoulder. "Hi Nick," Bucky greeted. "Are those your civillian duds? You look super foxy."

"Thanks," Nick replied. "It's my day off; I was just looking for Judy."

The two males looked at him in knowing curiosity and the fox suspected that they were partly aware of the rift, due to the lack of thickness of the walls which separated them from their neighbor. "She went out fairly early," Bucky replied. "She was talking to herself...said something about having to make an appointment or something...something about..."

Pronk threw his mate a dirty glance and shut the door. Because of the same tortilla thin walls the rest of the words still reached Nick Wilde, though.

"getting a look into a criminal's mind."

* * *

"We don't usually allow visitors," Dr. Abrigo de Piel, a chinchilla with a smug manner far more oily that his furry, soft coat, confessed as he took Judy Hopps down the long corridor of Zootopia's Correctional Facility. "She was starting to incite discontent and insubordination in the other prisoners and any reporters that came to see her. Are you sure Chief Bogo knows you are here, Officer Hopps? We didn't receive a notice or anything of your visit."

The rabbit flinched. "Well, this visit is more for personal reasons."

The rodent looked at her suspiciously. "Your conversation will be recorded."

A cringe claimed the rabbit's pretty features but she had always known that it would be. Talking to the prisoner was already dangerous and risking humiliation enough as it were. However, a restoration to her sanity and emotional wellbeing made it worth the risk. "I understand."

"I'll leave you here then," Dr. Abrigo de Piel said, casting a weary gaze down the corridor.

"Does she scare you?" Judy asked, reading the look of trepidation on her fellow prey's face.

"Let's just say, she's a very persuasive talker. I wouldn't want her ideologies creeping in," the small gray mammal said before scurrying off.

Judy walked the rest of the distance alone, trying to ignore the rude comments made to her by the inmates that she passed.

When she reached the last cell, Judy found the prisoner waiting for her in the center of the cage that the rabbit had helped procure for her. She was standing there looking as sweet and innocent as the lamb which she was. 

"Good evening, Judy," Dawn Bellwether greeted rather sheepishly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Couldn't resist that ode to "The Silence of the Lambs." :/
> 
> EDIT: I know that this might have disappointed a few readers, possibly everyone, but this was always planned. 
> 
> The ending is going to be sweet. There is a sweet moment with Gazelle coming up etc... so please know that. 
> 
> I have stated since chapter one that this is nonsense and won't make sense sometimes, if ever. Putting Dawn in here was always planned and is because she is far more fun to play around with than some of the other characters that would have made more sense for Judy to talk with.
> 
> It is crack as the tag says. It's just crack that mistook itself for having a brain sometimes. And barely even then.
> 
> Please bear with me and wait for future chapters to see if I can make it all better.


	8. HighTailing It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy comes to see the light, while Nick rediscovers the fox that he used to be.

Dawn Bellwether stood in the middle of her cell. With her big green eyes hidden behind a pair of large black glasses, sweet little smile and gentle unassuming demeanor you would never have believed her to be the most evil and underhanded mammal in all of Zootopia. Judy Hopps knew better. Months before, Bellwether, then assistant to Mayor Leodore Lionheart, had been responsible for one of the most disastrous and painful crisises to ever hit the city. By targeting and drugging innocent predators, the lamb had been able to fool a large portion of the populace into believing the harmful and untrue belief that predators were inherently dangerous and to suddenly turn against them. It had almost cost her her life, Judy understood, and Nick his sanity.

But it was also one of the reasons she had come to see the imprisoned lamb.

Nick had always liked to think of himself as being king of the hustle; in truth, he had nothing on Dawn Bellwether. The little sheep was and had always been the most dangerous conmammal in any of Zootopia's divisions. While Nick was busying himself with pawpsicle stands, Dawn had hustled her way straight from secretary and into the Mayor's office.

Nobody had ever suspected her and it had taken a desperate and failed trick by Dawn herself to expose her true colors. If it hadn't have been for that one slip up inside of the Natural History Miseum there would have been no peace to be found in Zootopia.

Or, at least, not the type that was wanted.

To get some perspective, and to see a true manipulator at work, Judy Hopps had known just whom to turn to.

"Why this is a pleasant surprise," Dawn said, all meek and mild in her sweetness. "Is there a reason that you're here? Have my letters to the Mayor finally persuaded him to let me out yet?"

"No," Judy replied, keeping her distance from the glass which was separating them.

The expression on the lamb's face instantly changed to regret and sorrow as she looked down. "I understand...I really don't know what got into me!" she said with a large tear appearing and rolling down her soft, white cheek. "I think it must have been all of those movies; too much violence and depictions of predator aggression...I just couldn't think for myself..."

Bellwether looked so sad and helpless that if she hadn't seen her in action, Judy knew, it would have been all too easy to fall for it. "Actually, I'm here on a personal matter. It's girl stuff."

The prisoner raised her lowered head and widened her eyes. "And you turned to me? Why, I'm honored, truly honored, Judy, that you would come to someone such as myself, even after all that I did to you. I promise that I will listen and do my best. Why even Dr. Marlowe, my therapist, said, before he was fired, that I make a _wonderful_ listener."

"It's about Nick," Judy began calmly, studying the sheep.

"About your partner? I heard that he joined the ZPD after you both caught me. Isn't that wonderful?" the lamb remarked and clapped her hooves together in seemingly authentic joy.

"Yes," Judy stated, her expression losing a bit of its reserve, rememberting her current situation and the confusion inside of her. "Everything was going fine until...until..."

"Until what?" Bellwether asked, a slight, hopeful sparkle of delight in her eye.

Judy breathed in deeply and then started to confide in the one person in Zootopia she knew she couldn't trust. "Well, there was this incident in the cruiser. At least, I thought it was innocent. I asked Nick to let me do this one thing to him in the cruiser, before and after our shifts, thinking that it was," Judy tried to explain as vaguely as she could without ever mentioning the single word tail. "Only then I found out that it was sexual...Nick claimed that he thought I knew but..."

"Now, see, that's what predators do, Judy," Dawn Bellwether interrupted, shaking her head. "They make you think that they are all innocent, that they have _changed_. Then they make you think that it was your fault instead. But really, they are using us prey's natural weakness against us. It wasn't your fault sweetie...it was all _his_."

Judy cringed at the lamb's tactics. Bellwether was using a soothing and understanding voice, trying to coax her over to her twisted way of thinking. But to believe her words was to believe in something hateful, wrong and entirely untrue: for predators weren't evil and neither Dawn or herself could ever be considered weak.

Remembering that she had used the word "predator" as an insult against her partner and friend, Judy cringed at herself then, too, knowing she had resorted to the same hateful prejudices as her enemy.

"But Nick never made me feel that it was my fault," Judy argued. "In fact, he wanted to talk it over but I freaked out and left him standing in the street..."

Another wave of self recrimination flooded over the police officer, and reading it on her face, Dawn tried to artfully twist her to her way of thinking once more. "You poor dear...what were you _supposed_ to do? Go and talk with the beast that took advantage of you? Go and be _alone_ with him?"

The rabbit placed her hands on her hips and smirked at the other female. "We were alone in the car. The restaurant would have been more safer. And Nick Wilde _isn't_ a beast!"

The defence of her partner vocalized, Judy knew she had spoken from both her heart and her brain.

"Well, I seem to recall a certain fox touching my hair without my consent!" Dawn Bellwether snapped, her shy mask slipping off.

"You noticed that?" the rabbit, winced.

Bellwether nodded. "And don't think he wasn't the first either. I can't tell you how often Leodore pulled that type of crap with me."

"Okay, that wasn't appropriate," Judy agreed in embarrassment. "I know that. He just thought it looked so soft and fluffy, just like I thought with his tail!"

The lamb's face froze for a second as she figured things out. "Wait...this has to do with Nick's tail?" she eventually asked, every feature on her face still frozen, except for her word forming mouth.

"Yes," Judy answered with yet another cringe.

"You were _feeling_ Nick's tail in the cruiser every morning and night and you didn't _know_ what it meant?"

Judy nodded hesitantly.

The lamb resumed her blank, statued expression...

Until she started to giggle.

Then she started to snort.

Soon she was on the floor of her cell, rolling around in her orange suit and guffawing like a hyena.

As Judy Hopps stood silently and watched her, her long ears fell down around her face in mortification.

"You never heard about a fox's tail before! HA HA HA! What hole did you crawl out of from Bunnyburrow anyway?" Bellwether asked, all acts now discarded in her amusement. "Does it start with an A and is it followed by an S and a S?"

The prisoner collapsed in another mad fit of laughter.

"Okaaayyyy," Judy said and folded her arms. "I think that's enough now..."

"Like, really? How could you never have heard? Do those super long receptors of your's not work? I mean, how much of a _dumb_ bunny can you be?"

At that, her pride wounded, Judy moved closer to the glass and leaned over. "Still smart enough to put your A followed by an S and an S in the slammer, Bellwether. How dumb does that make you?"

Dawn Bellwether stopped her rolling and cackles and stared at Judy Hopps.

The sheep leapt to her feet and placed her hooves on the glass, glaring at the bunny. "Well, we'll see who's so smart when I tell Chief Bogo about what's been going on in one of the ZPD cruisers, huh? Let's see who's the dumb one then, Judy Hopps!"

The Police Officer, calmly turned around and started to walk away.

"THEN WE'LL SEE JUDY! OH YOU AND YOUR PREDATOR PARTNER TOO! THEN WE'LL FINALLY SEE WHO'S THE FITTEST BETWEEN US! BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT IT COMES DOWN TO! ONLY THE FITTEST WILL SURVIVE AND I'M THE FITTEST OF THEM ALL, JUDY HOPPS!"

The rabbit could still hear the mad, crazed bleating of the lamb as she closed the door behind her and it bolted safely into place.

* * *

Back at his apartment, Nick Wilde sat on his sofa trying to clear his head.

It had been a long time coming, he finally understood and accepted.

Hearing the Oryx-Antlerson's revelation that Judy had gone to talk to a criminal had, at first, sent him reeling. Deep seated insecurities had come rising to the top again and he had simultaneously panicked, become angry and then found himself almost numb in his fear. He had been even more desperate to see the rabbit and make things right than ever. Not knowing for sure where she was, though, had made it an impossibility. He had decided to go home to start calling everyone on the force to ask if they had seen her.

That, however, was when he had passed the mirror by the doorway and caught a glimpse of his reflection.

The fox he had seen was one he could barely recognize.

Stopping to stare at himself in the mirror looking so unsure, frazzled and exhausted, Nick Wilde knew that maybe he should stop trying to make things turn out okay by confronting his Carrots but by taking a good, long, hard look at himself instead.

For so long, he had his life in control without so much as a worry; this was because all he had ever looked out for was himself, the fox realized. Everything went smoothly because there were few truly risky moves for him. He had confidence that whatever life threw at him he would eventually outwit it.

Then one day, a sexy little bunny in a meter maid uniform had hopped into his life and gone and turned everything on its head. He'd finally given his heart to someone else and there were suddenly risks everywhere.

Falling in love with Judy had made him vulnerable and frightened. It had also made him lose a bit of that self assured and cocky fox that he was. All of the pain of her refusal to take the leap of faith into making their relationship intimate hadn't helped. And the nonsense with his tail had made him feel even more lost.

But the old Nick Wilde wouldn't have let that stop him.

The old Nick Wilde would have sized up every aspect of the situation and known how to see it through and make the most out of it. He was far less selfish now but the same logic could easily be seen and used.

Sitting on the couch, Nick Wilde suddenly realized that he was in far better position now that he knew what was going on. The major risk of any situation was in the simple act of not knowing. And when he hadn't understood what Judy was thinking, it had made him go crazy and seek out advice from Finn, another bad move.

Now that he knew that it had all been a giant and cosmic misunderstanding, Wilde also knew what he was dealing with.

That led him to the fact of whom he was dealing with:

His partner Officer Judy Hopps.

Although the bunny was one of the sweetest people he had ever met, Nick knew that she was not stupid. She was one of the most intelligent mammals he had ever encountered in all of Zootopia and he knew 'em all. She was not gullible nor was she cruel. Her behavior in the cruiser had been caused by her own confusion and insecurities. Plus, if you threw sex into any equation it messed up somebody's thought processes entirely. It was what made puberty a mess. But she was still the same clever rabbit underneath it all. If he had faith in anybody besides himself, it was Judy, Nick comforted himself with a nod.

All that she needed was time.

Realizing this, and feeling far better, Nick Wilde came to the conclusion that Judy would work things out on her own just as she had with the nighthowler incident. What he needed to do was head over to the ZPD and speak to Chief Bogo.

And, afterwards, to see a certain Fennec fox and lecture him on the opposite sex.

* * *

It was dark by the time Judy returned from Tundratown. She'd been kept in the waiting room of Tundratown's limo service for close to two hours before being allowed to see Mr. Big. He'd been with his beloved, and very pregnant daughter, the whole time in Little Rodentia and had finally returned.

While she had been waiting, however, Judy had been given the much needed time to contemplate and her mind and heart had come to accept some truths which were both pleasant and unpleasant.

Nick hadn't been trying to fool her. This was the best thing she had discovered during the soul searching following her visit with Bellwether.

The villain hadn't been able to keep her mask on for long. Who knew, maybe if either Nick or herself had been around the lamb for longer they would have been able to detect her duplicity quicker, Judy silently mused. Instead the lamb had been dealing with Lionheart whom was never the pinnacle of intelligence.

On the other hand, Hopps knew that she saw Nick Wilde every day. They had come to know each other inside and out over the course of their friendship and partnership. He remained occassionally arrogant, wise assed and self satisfied but never had he shown her something other than what he was: The fox she cared deeply for.

Seeing the lamb, she had seen fully and in action what a true manipulator looked like. She had known Nick was never like that but seeing it first hand had strengthened the belief.

But it had also shown to her clearly her own fault.

Somewhere, deep inside, she was so afraid of being the stereotypical dumb bunny that she had been willing to consider that Nick had been using her. Then she wouldn't have to feel so stupid for not knowing the truth about his tail.

She had been doing, in a way, what Bellwether had been trying to get her to do: entice her away from accepting that she had made a mistake too by laying it all on someone whom was only guilty of misunderstanding too.

While the lamb's failed attempt at manipulation had proven to her that she could not be easily fooled, even when she was emotionally distraught and vulnerable, Dawn laughing at her expense had similarly made that insecurity and subconscious motivation come clearly into the light.

Staring at her phone in the waiting room at Tundratown limos, the bunny had been close to dialing Nick's number so she could apologize only to stop herself before her digit hit the dial button.

Nick Wilde was no idiot either, she knew.

The reason he had been so quick to believe that she wanted to fondle his tail was because he was hopelessly in love with her.

The fox's reasonings, his staunch love and devotion for her, made Judy keep hesitating from making the call. Because if they had the heart to heart that he wanted them to, the subject of that love and his desire for a future romance would have to be finally faced. And Judy Hopps was frightened out of her mind to actually face the repercussions of that particular discussion.

Now, hours later, sitting in an almost empty Jumbeaux's Café and staring into her untouched too large mocha, Judy endlessly pondered all the facts that made her reluctant to be with Nick Wilde and if they were as insurmountable as she feared. Could they still be friends? Would she still have her career? What would everybody say, both to their faces and behind their backs?

She had come to the cafe, knowing it was where her life with the fox had started. But she still didn't have a single clue to where it was heading.

When a customer came in and sat down at the counter, the police officer was so deep in thought that she hardly even noticed them.

"One Mastadon Milkshake, please," Judy suddenly heard a famously accented voice ask and she looked up from her table to see the customer sitting on the stool in front of her. The mammal was wearing a black cloak over her beautiful horns but her famous puff of blonde hair was visible and the voice was a dead giveaway.

"Oh my go...you're _Gazelle_!" Judy said in awe.

The gazelle turned around and looked at the bunny whom had recognized her. Although her eyes were kind, there was a sadness there and Judy felt almost guilty that she had disturbed her. "Yes, yes, I am," she admitted.

"But what are you doing here? And dressed like that?"

The antelope sighed as Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. placed the massive glass in front of her, crankily, beside a sign which now read, "We Serve Everyone.

"I am a gazelle," the songstress stated. "I have even named myself Gazelle to remind people of what I am. Still everyone sees me as they want to. I am not known for myself...I am known for what vision people hold inside of their imagination. "

The singer held a hoof to her heart. "My fans see me as being perfect. I must be beautiful all the time...flawless. My manager wants me to continue this image because the studio wants it too. But sometimes, I just need to be me, not what everyone thinks I am. Sometimes, I want a Mastodon Milkshake and to not have to give a damn about the calories and the risk of an extra pound or two. I want the right to make mistakes...to not be perfect but to still be loved. But most of all, I wish that I had someone who loved me for who I am and not what I am _imagined_ to be."

Looking at the sweet face of Gazelle, disregarding the sound of the cafe's door opening for a second time behind her, Judy Hopps thought of Nick Wilde and all the time they had spent together since their initial meeting in the very same café. Memory after memory flashed clear across her lavendar eyes.

She saw him conning her with Finn's help.

She saw him helping her meet Bogo's deadline with solving the disappearance of Mr. Otterton.

She saw misunderstandings and tricks, sorrow and joy. A thousand mistakes and a thousand acts of forgiveness, even for those little instances that had just slipped by without ever being acknowledged.

But ultimately, what struck her with the same velocity of the runaway subway car filled with nighthowlers was this single fact:

Nick Wilde saw and accepted her for whom she was and she did the same for him.

When she was thinking properly that was.

Grabbing her phone out of her pocket, Judy was about to hit the call button for Nick's cellphone when an object accidentally bumped into her hand.

A fox tail of all things.

But not the one belonging to _her_ fox.

"Sorry," Judy Hopps heard another familiar voice say in extreme embarrassment as she helplessly watched the phone flying up into the air and falling into her glass of mocha.

"NO!" the bunny screamed and looked at the object sinking to the bottom of the enormous mug.

She turned around to see Gideon Grey blushing and holding a towering tray of pies, which he soon placed on the floor. "I'm awfully sorry, Judy!" he apologized. Mr. Jumbeaux offered to add Real Good Baked Stuff items to the menu. I couldn't seem to see past them, though."

Judy hopped onto the fox's stomach and grabbed the lapels of his shirt. "Do you have a phone? I need a phone!"

"Sure," the fox said, handing her his.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you," the bunny said in gratitude until the item wouldn't turn on. "Gideon, it's dead!" she commented ruefully.

"I know," Gideon said. "I prefer to speak to people face to face so I keep forgetting to recharge it. There's far too much technology in today's Zootopia. Sometimes I think we're all digital."

"Do you have a phone?" Judy turned to ask the singer behind him.

"No," Gazelle replied. "I did not want my agent or producers to call me."

The rabbit groaned before spotting the elephant behind the counter.

"Do you have a phone?" Judy asked Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. 

"Yeah."

"Oh good," the bunny exclaimed in relief.

"But I'm not giving it to you after you threatened to report me," the pachyderm stated before stomping away.

Judy was about to pull out her revolver when she felt a paw on her shoulder. "If it's really that important you should do it face to face," Grey suggested. "That can make all the difference in the world."

Remembering a while ago when Gideon had apologized to her for his years of bullying, Judy knew that he was right. "Thanks Gideon!" she exclaimed, halfway out the door.

"NO PROBLEM!" the fox called out. "JUST DON'T TELL SHARLA I BUMPED INTO YOU WITH MY TAIL!"

* * *

"NICK! NICK!" Officer Hopps was screaming as she banged on her partner's apartment door in desperation. "ARE YOU IN THERE, NICK!"

The answer was obvious.

The fox had gone out.

Running a hand over her ears, Judy backed into and slouched down the door, falling onto her butt. "What a day," she mumbled, knocking the back of her head against the piece of wood. 

Determined, the rabbit folded her arms and decided to stay until Nick Wilde returned. If it took all night she would wait, Judy Hopps vowed.

It was what Nick had been doing for a very long time, after all.

* * *

"You sure about this?" Finnick asked as he hopped down off of the couch following their long and frustrating talk.

"Absolutely," Nick Wilde said, confidently.

"Yeah...but...you're gonna look ridiculous. I'm gonna call everyone just to come and see you. You do know that, right?"

"Whatever," the police fox said. "Look. Can I crash on your couch tonight?" After the whole thing with Judy, having to see Bogo and arguing with Finnick for an hour, he was bushed and in no mood to return to his lonely apartment.

"Yeah, sure, whatever yo'self fuzz," the fennec replied testily.

Before lying down, Wilde grabbed his phone and tried to reach Judy one last time. When an automated message stated that she was still not available, he sighed and gave up.

Life was too short to hear electronic voices, Nick thought, resting his head down on the couch's arm rest. Besides he was exhausted and needed all the rest he could get in order to face the next day.

 _Especially_ with the reassignment he had requested.


	9. A Bunny with her Tail Between her Legs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy goes to the ZPD only to find that Nick has been reassigned to her own former lowly position! However, when she goes to apologize, she discovers that the fox hadn't expected to be staying in it for too long.

Opening her eyes, Judy Hopps was initially at a loss to where she was. The times she had visited Nick at his basement apartment, she hadn't spent much time in the hallway and seeing it with her eyes still clouded with sleep she was confused, at first, until her memory quickly returned and she remembered that she had been waiting to talk to Nick when he came home that night.

Night?

Judy looked to the small window above her and quickly realized that the sun was streaming in and the feet of dozens of Zootopia citizens' were trampling by.

"No, no, no!" she exclaimed and looked at her watch.

Seeing the hands casually informing her that Chief Bogo would already be halfway through the briefing, Hopps rose to her feet and made a mad dash for the door.

Nick must not have come home, she realized, while she took the stairs leading up to the ground floor in giant leaps a credit to her species. The thought made her both worried that something had happened to him and disturbingly jealous that he might have gone off to try and mend his broken heart with someone else. It would serve her right, she knew deep inside of her heart. Still, the thought of somebody else touching Nick Wilde's tail made her lavender eyes turn green and not able to think straight. She suddenly felt far more dangerous than anybody that had been drugged with a healthy shot of night howler.

The bunny instinctively reached for her phone and then quickly remembered its tragic death by drowning the night before. Otherwise, she might have been waking up on the opposite side of Nick's apartment door instead of falling asleep from exhaustion outside of it.

 _"What?"_ she heard her father exclaim inside of her mind. _"My sweet little daughter, Judith Laverne Hopps, with a...with a fox?"_

 _"What would everybody think?"_ her phantom mother popped up, well versed on the gossip and backtalk of others from her own addiction to the hidden away tabloids that she loved.

"Who cares what they would say?" Judy said out loud as she reached the apartments' entrance. "It's how I'd _feel_ that matters! And nothing ever feels quite as right as when I'm with Nick Wilde! I'M IN LOVE WITH NICK WILDE!" she shouted in bold, proud acceptance as she threw open the door and stood on the threshold.

"You're in love with Nick Wilde?" she heard a familiar voice ask and turned to see Duke Weaselton staring at her with a cruel snicker on his snout.

"Yes, yes, I am," Judy announced, now unashamed of what others thought or more integral the chance that it could all go horribly wrong.

That was what life was after all.

One big fat chance for things to go spinning disastrously out of control. It was what her time on the ZPD had taught her. Life was not getting to the meter before your time ran out or being shot with a drug that made you go nuts or not seeing the badger that was speeding recklessly down the street. But it was that same reason why she had longed to be a police officer since she was just a small kit.

She wanted to make sure that she was there to help when things did go wrong.

And it was what Nick Wilde had dedicated himself to also. Even as far back as when he had wanted to be a scout, before some prejudiced and cruel group of prey had spoiled it for him, he had wanted to be of service.

With all that dedication to doing what was right, juste and fair, and with their faith in each other, Judy suddenly knew that her fears were all unfounded. Her love for Nick had frightened her because she had feared it would make her weak when all of her life she had struggled to prove to others that she was _strong_. But she had forgotten that she was so much stronger than the expectations others had of her, her own parents included.

If she wanted to make it work with Nick Wilde then _nothing_ was going to stop her.

Not even herself.

"You got a problem with that?" Judy Hopps asked Duke, stepping closer to the weasel and fixing him with her best bad cop glare.

"No! No!" Duke said suddenly resorting to his more cowardly side before his usual snide self took over again. "I actually always knew you were the type of bunny who'd like to go 'Wilde,' Cottontail."

"What am I doing telling you anyway," she shot back. "I should be telling Nick!"

Leaving the weseal standing there trying to think of another insult to hurl at her, Judy Hopps bolted down the sidewalk, on her way to the Zootopia Police Department.

* * *

"Am I bothering you, Officer Wilde?" Nick heard Chief Bogo's deep and intimidating voice asking from behind and he quickly turned his head.

"No, I was..." the fox started to reply but was interrupted.

The cape buffalo had been trying to deliver his usual morning briefings but apparently had been as frustrated by Nick repeatedly spinning his head around as the fox was by Judy not showing up.

"You were staring at the door again. Would you rather I go and stand in it and give out information from there?"

"Sorry," Wilde apologized. "I'm listening."

Bogo offered him a glare and continued.

Though the fox tried to pay attention, his ears were still more focused on whether he would hear the door opening and his former partner arriving. Part of him still hoped they could talk, Wilde realized, before his reassignment actually took place. Not only so they could finally smooth things over, but also because then he wouldn't need to go and change into his new uniform.

Okay, Nick knew.

Mainly a _large_ part of him was hoping the bunny would show up as quickly as possible before he had to change into the stupid uniform.

If only Judy would...

"WILDE!" Bogo boomed again and Nick knew that his head had turned once more without even realizing it.

"Sorry Chief," Nick Wilde apologized yet again.

But the cape buffalo seemed to uncharacteristically let it slide before letting the officers in the room head off to their assigned tasks.

Apparently his superior felt bad for him too, Nick understood.

Or Bogo thought that his new detail was punishment enough. Whether or not it had been requested.

* * *

"Hi Judy! You're awful late!" Benjamin Clawhauser greeted. "Not so quick like a bunny this time are you?" The Cheetah stated and then burst into a fit of giggles.

"I've got to get to the briefing room," she swiftly spat out, hurrying there as quickly as she could and missing Clawhauser's statement that the briefing was already long over.

On the way there, however, she ran into Chief Bogo. Literally. She was turning a corner and bumped straight into the looming buffalo, falling backwards. "No running in the halls Hopps!" the Captain admonished, unmoved, while Judy lay on the floor, having fallen there after the collision. "You were late for briefing. Care to explain why?"

Judy looked up into her superior's stern face. "Ummm...you see...there was...there was...I had a run in with Duke Weaselton."

Luckily Weaselton was well known throughout the ZPD, having spent more time at the station then some of the officers. Bogo seemed to buy the excuse and Judy rose to her feet. "I guess, Nick's already waiting for me in the cruiser then," she stated brushing herself off.

"Your guess would be inaccurate," Bogo stated. "Yesterday, Wilde came to me and requested reassignment. At least, until we can find the both of you new partners. What happened between you two, Hopps?"

"What!" Judy exclaimed, ignoring the question. "You can't do that!"

The Cape buffalo glared down at the small bunny. "Did you just tell me I can't do something?"

"No! Well...err...yes," Judy faltered.

"Be careful," the Chief warned. "Or I can switch your place with Wilde and _you'll_ be the one back on parking duty."

"Wait!" Judy said, realization dawning on her. "Nick is a..."

* * *

 _"Meter Maid,"_ Nick Wilde thought as he placed another ticket on the hood of a vehicle whose time had run out. _"I'm a stupid Meter Maid."_

Of all the cons he had ever performed, all the sneaky, swindling under handed, skunk butt carpet selling jobs he had ever performed, placing tickets on cars whose drivers had underestimated how long they would be gone for seemed the lowest.

Of course, his humiliation was in large part because he had often been on the other side of the meter.

Having accumulated a large stack of tickets in his lifetime, he had found out already that meters were hard things to dupe so he was naturally resentful towards them. That they were now basically rows of cold, steel, immovable partners did little to soften years worth of animosity.

Not that his humor was any better.

Finnick's couch was hardly fit to sleep on, probably due to the size of Finn himself, and the Fennec fox had gone out and then not come home until early in the morning, whistling loudly to himself and with a strange smile on his face. Knowing he had a potentially trying day in store, the apartment guest hadn't pried him about it but let it slide. Still, Nick's back was killing him.

He found the pain miraculously lifting, however, as he saw a certain cruiser with a very familiar driver heading in his direction, one whom was finding it hard to keep the smile off her pretty little face.

* * *

Judy had to stop herself from gawking as she neared the place where Nick Wilde was busily plastering tickets to any car that had apparently been parked for too long without paying. With the orange vest, with the yellow lines, and the little hat on his head...he looked so...so...cute.

And hilarious.

Yes.

The hustling fox looked outright hilarious in his meter maid costume. If she didn't feel so bad, she would have burst out laughing. But whenever that urge came even close, all she could think of was leaving Nick standing in the middle of the street and then sorrow, guilt and nausea quickly replaced it.

She swiftly pulled the cruiser over to where the fox was writing out a ticket and refusing to even glance at her.

Stepping out and approaching her friend, Judy wrung her paws together, suddenly unsure of how to make things right or if she even could. "Nick?"

"Did you pay the meter, Officer Hopps?" Wilde asked, coldly, still not looking at her.

"No, I didn't but..."

"You'd better go do it," Officer Nick Wilde stated his voice professional and detatched. "We wouldn't want Bogo to think I was showing partiality to an old partner."

Judy's ears fell even lower as she scrambled back to the meter and fed it some change, fearing from the fox's cold tone that she was no longer his special little Carrots.

She rushed back, feeling like she'd been here before. Apparently history repeated after all, but she'd been too busy studying police protocols instead.

"I'm so sorry, Nick," she stated. "I keep hurting you...after all these months, I'm still the same dumb bunny. When I heard that...that your tail was...well, you know what it is, I just freaked. I thought you were using me. Then I was afraid that it meant I really _was_ just a dumb bunny. But I am! I am stupid! Not because I didn't know your tail was your...your _erogenous_ zone, though...but because I doubted you! Can you ever forgive me? Why should you ever forgive me? What can I possibly ever, EVER do to make it up to you?"

She watched as Nick's shoulder's became relaxed. "Better not to word it like that, Carrots," the fox said far more warmly as he spun around and stuck the ticket he had been writing smack dab on the middle of her face. "There. That's what you're truly guilty of," he said, instantly back to his old cocky self.

Judy took the paper off and read it. "It just says 'mammal,'" she said in confusion.

"Yeah, that's what you're guilty of," the fox explained. "Being a mammal. Look, you want to see yourself as this superhero. Listen, Carrots...those don't exist. But if they did you'd come pretty darn close."

Judy felt herself blushing at her partner's complimentary words and his obvious sincere adoration of her.

"Problem is that being so darn near perfect, you forget that you're only a mammal and mammals make mistakes. You forget that with everyone then too. I can forgive you because, lowly riff raff that I once was, I'm well aware that I'm a mammal too. One whom should have made _sure_ that you knew what touching his tail meant in no uncertain terms. Now forgive yourself too."

The female ZPD officer was now looking at Nick Wilde like he wasn't only a mammal; she was looking at him like he was the mammal of her dreams, which, of course, he was.

"You forgive me?"

The fox smiled warmly. "Of course," he stated. "I had faith in you, Carrots. I knew, just like the last time, you'd come around. But, just in case it took a while, I wanted to make sure you had your space. Remembering how the two of us first met, what would be more fitting than parking duty? I knew you'd come and save me from this horrible get up sooner or later. Definitely sooner."

"Oh _really_ ," Judy stated, folding her arms and feigning insult that her partner dared to think he knew her better than she knew herself.

The meter maid held up a finger. "Which reminds me..."

* * *

Nick Wilde walked over to a car which looked old and like it had seen it's fair share of accidents. He rapped on the window and Judy watched as Finnick's face suddenly popped up on the other side of the glass.

"That will be a hundred bucks, buddy," Wilde demanded. "Didn't I tell you? Within the first hour?"

Next to the vehicle, the meter suddenly read "Time Expired."

The fennec grumpily rolled down the window and slammed a wad of bills on the fox's palm.

"Shoulda known better than to make a bet involving cops," Finn grumbled. "Can't trust 'em enough as it is..."

"Watch it," Nick said in pretend offense. "I'll cite you."

"Not a chance," the little mammal spat and slid behind the steering wheel. "I got myself a date tonight. Met her last night. She gorgeous, got a great sense of humor and is down to earth. Love at first sight man, with none of the nonsense."

"I _thought_ you got lucky last night," Nick Wilde said leaning on the window's edge after throwing a ticket on the passenger seat. "Care to tell me who the lucky girl is?"

Finnick looked at his former partner in crime and said one word: "No."

Wilde then found himself having to back away in a hurry as the fennec sped away, keeping decidedly within the speed limit.

"So you really forgive me?" Judy asked as the fox walked back to where she was standing.

"Yeah, Carrots. I forgive you," he confirmed, with not a shred of insincerity or malice.

"Good," Judy said, her face breaking into a smile. "Because you look absolutely hilarious and it was getting painful keeping this in."

Nick watched as the bunny grabbed her stomach and bent over in a fit of hysterical laughter. The sound only grew in volume the more she kept at it and Nick was beginning to wonder if maybe the rabbit shouldn't have stayed angry a little longer.

"Okay, I think that's about enough," he stated, in annoyance.

"I'm...I'm sorry," Judy wheezed, trying to catch her breath. "I just...Oh Nick...you look so adorable."

"I'm warning you, Carrots," Nick said in his own best bad cop voice. "I'm going to have to arrest you for disturbing the peace. Especially that which has been reestablished between us."

"Ar-are y-you Mister...Mister Meter Maid," the rabbit continued her manic guffaws.

"Yeah, or, at least, find a way to shut you up," he replied testily.

"Oh," Judy replied, looking up at him mischievously. "I have a suggestion for that."

"Yeah, well, what is it?" the fox replied, still irritated.

"This!" Judy Hopps exclaimed, grabbing the fox by his orange and yellow vest and pulling him towards her for a passionate and long overdue kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be offline for an hour this evening. Plus the power is off where I live. Rest assured, I'll reply to any comments asap. You, the readers, actually take the time to read this so I hate to leave you hanging. :D <3


	10. Tail End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy both get what they want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, am I ever nervous about this one...the last chapter. Plus, it has the big love scene. This is my most read fic here. So many of you lovely readers have been following me along, supporting me and bringing me to this final installment. Could I have made it this far without you? No way! 
> 
> So without further ado...

Having Judy kiss him when it had only been a dream long entertained inside of his mind, the ultimate reward of a hustle he could never actually play because he loved and respected her too much, Nick's thoughts rapidly tried to center on the one sublimely excellent thing he must have done to have earned what was happening after months of the bunny denying him. Melting into that same kiss, his arms going around her back to hold her closer to him, while hers tightened around him too, he could think of nothing. Nothing seemed worthy enough to have won her lips on his. There was no way he could have done anything to have won the feeling that was coursing through his body still wearing the meter maid uniform.

Meter maid...

That was when he remembered all of the events from the last two days and he thought he had found the one explanation at last.

Pulling out of the kiss, the hardest thing he had ever had to do in his life, even harder than when he had taken off the muzzle the scouts had placed on him and had had to return home and pretend everything was okay and normal to his mom, Nick Wilde kept Judy Hopps at arms length and stared into her beautiful lavendar eyes. "This isn't what you want, Judy. You're just feeling guilty. So, I can't let you do it."

* * *

Judy looked into her partner's emerald green eyes and knew that the fox's mind had instantly landed on the cloud attatched to the silver lining of what the whole business with his tail had been the catalyst for. "No, Nick, no!" she shook her head and held her paws together, gazing at him earnestly and just wanting to get back to that delicious kiss. "I want _this_! I want you and me! I want to _be_ with you."

But, still, Nick wasn't buying it, preferring to protect her as he had chastised himself for not doing when he hadn't told her exactly what fondling his tail meant.

"I know you think you do now, Carrots, but tomorrow it may be different, and the day after that too," he said, holding up his paw and slowly backing away. "I won't be your regret."

"No, you won't be!" she said in frustration as she watched him maddeningly continue his backward trek away from her.

"Let's just both finish our shifts and then we can talk about it like two rational mammals!" Nick stated.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Judy Hopps declared loudly. "I JUST WANT TO KISS YOU AGAIN!"

* * *

Hearing Judy say those words was almost as good as the kiss itself, Nick thought. But if she was just in some delirious state brought about by her guilt, he couldn't risk it. So, while he wanted nothing more than to rush into her arms, Nick Wilde found himself turning around and rushing in the opposite direction.

* * *

When Nick turned away from her and ran towards his meter maid cart, the bowler on his head falling on to the sidewalk, Judy thought he must be joking. When he proceeded to hop inside of it and start to speed away (well, as fast as a vehicle that could only go two miles per hour could actually speed) she knew he must be out of his mind.

"NICK COME BACK HERE!" she shouted still in too much shock to move. Only when he had made it to the corner did she finally turn and run for her own cruiser.

Sliding behind the wheel, she quickly hit the siren and started to pursue the fox down the Zootopia streets. While her car was obviously far faster, Hopps soon found out a very annoying fact, one she should have remembered from her own existence as a rabbit. The smaller you were the easier it was to use your size to weave in and out of places. And that was just what the fox was doing in his compact car. In annoyance, she saw Wilde going inbetween the busy morning traffic, a feat that she was far less capable of doing in her much larger car.

An added annoyance was if she dared speed up too quickly she would leave him too far back. It was as if the whole misunderstanding about what they both wanted with her touching Nick's tail was suddenly illustrated by the vehicles they were both driving: they were never exactly on the same level together

"DAMN!" she swore once as she almost had him, only for him to go zig zagging through two cars and once again away from her.

Once one of the traffic pylons from the back of the cart fell off but she managed to avoid it. At another point, she saw Flash go speeding by again, but she was too busy in her own personal pursuit to bother with catching him.

Finally, the fox in either his fear or his cockiness made one fatal flaw. Mistaking an alley for a street, he drove down it, allowing his partner the chance to finally speed up and block the way before he could back out.

* * *

"Who's the dumb one now, you stupid old fox?" Nick chided himself as he saw the cruiser pull up to the alleyway's only exit and prevent him from escaping.

His eyes went to the other end of the alley but saw the tall wall of a building. Still his mind was busily gaging if he could scale it like Peter Porker did when he became Spider-Ham when he heard the police cruiser's door closing and with a few bunny bounces the nimble Judy Hopps ended up sitting right beside him in the tiny cart.

"Aha! Got you!" she exclaimed with the same pure police pride she showed whenever she apprehended a criminal. "You thought you could get away from me! But haven't you heard all that locker room talk, Nick Wilde? Us rabbits are _insatiable_ when it comes to our sex drives!"

* * *

As she leaned in closer to him, seeing the almost comically trapped look on his face, it finally clicked into Judy's mind another factor which had further strengthened Nick's belief that she had been itching to sexually fondle his tail.

"That's what you thought," she said seductively, crawling towards him slowly and deciding to play along. "That bunnies are all irredeemable sex addicts, just dying to find the right person to satisfy all our painful needs? You know, the reason why I have 275 brothers and sisters and all."

She let one of her ears fall over her eyes, giving her that sexy starlet look she'd seen some of those old movie stars wear that she had loved in her youth. At the same time, she widened her eyes and batted her thick eyelashes at the squirming fox in the way she'd seen another famous bunny actress do.

He was trying to back away again but this time he was safely buckled in and could not escape.

"Are you trying to get away from me, partner?" she asked huskily, her fingers running up his meter maid vest. "What, when you made me all hot and bothered with that beautiful, _big_ tail you have...so soft and oh so long and thick..."

She was leaning over him now, peering down into his face as his eyes darted quickly to each side and then became locked with her own.

"And I just love a guy in a uniform," she added, her mouth very close to his. "Just maybe not _this_ one..."

* * *

Nick gazed up to see Judy's mouth twitching as she was about to burst into another fit of the giggles. Knowing she was just toying with him then, Nick Wilde quickly undid his belt to show her that he could play along too and ripped the yellow and orange vest off.

"Who needs it then?" the fox asked as he scooped the little rabbit up into his arms and kissed her passionately.

* * *

Judy felt another electric shockwave sent throughout her body as she kissed Nick Wilde for a second time. It was all the good things she had ever experienced in her life, from protecting from Sharla from Gideon to graduating from the Zootopia Police Academy to busting Dawn Bellwether and clearing the maligned reputations of the city's prey. Only this was just as _physical_ as it was emotional; this feeling was warmer, wetter and situated between her legs, right in the place that always seemed to come suddenly alive when she thought of doing something just like this with Nick.

This wasn't just daydreams though. This time it was really happening.

The kiss making them both lose their breath at about the same time, Judy looked down to see it written all over Nick's handsome features that he was as shocked by the electricity of their kiss as she was. Obviously he had been calling her bluff or just joking with her too, but you couldn't joke about the attraction they had been trying to hold off for close to a year without succumbing to it. Their sexual arousal now was as real as their love for each other. And just as unstoppable.

Judy's fingers lowered to the front of Nick's pants and curiously felt the lump there. What the fox had seemed so large compared to the probably diminutive size of what she possessed, the bunny thought. It intimidated her as much as it excited her thinking of taking it inside of her.

His tail, however, she was far more familiar with.

This time when her fingers reached for the fuzzy appendage, Judy Hopps knew exactly what she was doing.

* * *

"Judy," Nick warned but his partner made her long ears suddenly deaf to his word as she confidently took the tail in her paw and began to stroke it.

There was a world of difference in her touch now from what she had offered him before, Nick understood. Before it might as well have been a child playing with a toy; now Judy Hopps was fondling it in complete knowledge of what it meant to him and what it would subsequently cause. Which it quickly did. With each sensuous pet of her paw and trailing of her fingers through its plush fur, he could feel himself becoming more and more hard, swelling to an evident state.

"Judy, if you don't want to..." he moaned, falling backward a little, his whole being seeming to be centered in two places, the tail she was attending to and his dick which was helplessly responding.

"I _want_ to," Judy replied and brought the tail to her mouth.

Another moan came out of Nick Wilde's mouth as the bunny began to kiss it almost reverently.

"Oh crud," he mumbled and squirmed, two actions he repeated as her tongue appeared and she made a show of licking it before him, just like he had pictured in all of his naughty fantasies.

His cock was fully erect now and he was close, feeling that he was about to stain his trousers again in a matter of a minute or two. Knowing this, the little bunny quickly unzipped his trousers and lowered her head to the swollen part that she was setting free. "No, Judy, you don't..." Nick began to tell her, but to prove to him again that she _did_ , she took his cock inside of her mouth and began to taste him.

Her mouth was warm and moist and accepted him freely and with love. Being surrounded by the smooth walls of her inner cheeks, resting on the bed of her soft tongue, Nick Wilde questioned once again what he had done to be so blessed. With that same tongue working the head of his cock while her paw was moving up and down the other part of his body that had longed to know Judy Hopps' touch, Nick began to feel himself coming. He tried to warn her with a noise, but his cock took care of that mostly on its own. Clever bunny that she was, Judy was ready for his spilling and kept her lips wrapped around the spasming piece of flesh so as not to drop any. Her eyes met his, bright and beautiful and Nick stated in a sigh after his final spurt, "I love you so much, Carrots."

Slipping her mouth off from him and swallowing, Judy looked up and said in a voice made thick from his cum and her own arousal, "I love you too, Nick. Could...could you please touch my tail now too?"

* * *

Judy could not believe how incredibly turned on pleasuring Nick and having him inside of her mouth had made her. The sensation of his throbbing against her tongue, the contained sounds of pleasure he had made and the way that during his silence his penis had told her all that she needed to know, had deepened her own desire. The pressure within her had been growing and she had found herself moving her hips and closing her thighs in an attempt to help manipulate her clit and answer her own need. But when Nick had orgasmed that specific need had still been left unsatisfied.

So, she had done the only logical thing she could think of: Judy Hopps had asked her partner for help.

"You want me to touch your tail?" Nick asked breathlessly.

"Yes, please," Judy said, feeling desperate for her own release now. "Please do it for me, Nick."

Wilde was looking unsure, like he wanted for nothing more, but was afraid of taking advantage of her again. Right now his hesitancy, while appreciated, was not desired. Maybe some of the rumours about rabbits were true, after all, Judy mused, because she felt like something had been awakened inside of her that would not go back to sleep again until Nick Wilde had properly taken care of it.

Turning around, the female ZPD officer lowered her pants, forgetting that she was still on duty and pleaded with her partner one more time. "Touch my tail, Nick," she requested, shaking the piece of bunny fluff at him enticingly.

* * *

Seeing Judy's tail so cute and boldly displayed before him, not to mention her cute little ass beneath it, Nick Wilde felt highly conflicted. He knew he should still be handing out parking tickets and checking on meters but there was still enough of the old Nick inside to know that such perfect opportunities rarely presented themselves to you and that you were a fool not to seize them when they did.

Still he also knew about propriety.

"Judy, maybe we should..."

"PLEASE!" she cried and Nick felt his promise as a police officer to serve taking over. Besides it would have been highly _rude_ to let the bunny take care of his own need and not do the same for her in return.

The fox's paws went to the tail he had admired from a distance for so long and began to feel it. Judy let out a moan of satisfied approval at his handiwork and he began to rub the bit of cotton fluff with more enthusiasm and less caution than previously. It was thick and just as soft as he had expected. She was squeaking suddenly and making several other little noises of shocked delight and he suddenly realized something that had never occurred to him before.

"Have you ever been with anybody before, Carrots?" Nick Wilde asked, his paw still teasing her tail, as he leaned over her and whispered into her long ear.

"No...no..." she moaned her answer, panting and still in the throes of her ecstasy.

"Can I be the first to taste you, then?" he asked, intentionally letting his hot breath touch her ear.

"What?" she asked, still gasping for air.

"You were the first to taste me," Nick stated, unashamed now by his inexperience, knowing now Judy was similar to him. "Can I taste you too? I'll show you what I mean..."

Backing away, Nick brought his head to where he saw the bunny already becoming quite wet and licked the enflamed and flooding part.

Judy Hopps cried again in a fresh burst of physical bliss. To test the waters, so to speak, Nick Wilde repeated his action, letting his tongue go in further while his fingers still played with the tail in his paw.

"YES!" his Carrots squealed. "YES, NICK! YES!"

Encouraged by her consent, Nick continued with his act of tasting while her tail still filled his one paw.

However, that still left one free...

"Have you ever played with yourself?" he asked, taking his face from her and feeling himself growing hard again at Hopps reaction to his simultaneous acts of satisfying her.

"No, I," she said in heated embarrassment and he couldn't tell if she was being truthful or not.

"Do you ever touch _this_?" he asked, reaching around and taking the swollen bud in his fingers.

She moaned in surrender.

"You ever do _this_?" Nick Wilde began to rub it making his partner go wild herself.

"Ohhhh...ohhhh...ohhhh!" she cried in delight, making Wilde even harder.

One hand on her clitoris, his mouth buried in her bunny hole and his other hand groping her tail, Nick felt himself being brought back to a state of full erectness again, Nick Wilde marvelled at his bunny's stamina, though, and how he still hadn't brought her to her own release yet.

"Nick! Nick! NICK!" she cried as the fox shifted, getting uncomfortable in the position he was holding inside of the cramped cart.

His stiff cock accidentally bumped into her dripping wet opening, this caused her to scream in greater need. "I WANT THAT! I WANT THAT, NICK!"

Nick Wilde groaned, not sure that he should. He was in pain himself, turned on to the brink, but there was still the differences of their sizes. Sure, she could handle his tongue but could she take anything else? "I don't want to hurt you, Judy," he whispered. "I'm too big and you're too small."

Hopps cried in irritation now instead of bliss.

Never one to let anybody stop her, however, the first rabbit of the ZPD exclaimed, "You never know unless you try," and took matters into her own hands, suddenly pushing herself back on to the towering erection behind her.

* * *

There was a sharp bolt of pain as she felt herself being torn, but with suprising ease the fox's cock entered her; Nick Wilde having made her good and wet beforehand. _"He's inside of me,"_ Judy thought in amazement. _"Nick's really inside of me..."_

"Are you okay, Carrots?" Nick asked, grabbing her by her shoulders in concern.

"Yeah," she replied. "Either, I'm bigger down there than I thought or you're smaller."

"Does this feel small?" Wilde asked her in mock offense as he gave a small testing thrust, which felt mind numbingly good.

"No!" she declared in delight. "It feels just the right size."

Bumping her back end to try it again, Hopps experienced the same joyful bliss, her tail up against Nick's groin. "Oh Carrots," the fox moaned in pleasure as he obviously was going mad for the way her own tunnel was enveloping him.

The fear that they would woefully not fit now proven to be wrong, the rabbit and the fox found the beat to their own unique sexual union, the fox thrusting into her from behind, while she accepted and reveled in each push that he offered.

"Oh Nick," she now uttered too, feeling the fox tail that had led to all of it slinking between both of their legs as if it wished not to be forgotten.

* * *

Feeling Judy surrounding him, just as wonderfully wet and moist as her mouth, only more tighter, Nick lost track of where his tail had gone, delighting in his cock being inside of the bunny he loved. So when Judy grabbed the bushy object and once again began to stroke it, this time letting both her hands run up and fown its shaft, he was joltingly made aware with a sensation of pure sexual joy.

His thrusting increased and the rabbit took it all with enthusiastic relish. She was panting again, her noises becoming louder and signaling, at last, her own coming, which was just as well since he could hardly hold on any longer himself.

"Nick...I think...I think..." she stated but it was already happening. Judy was clenching on the part of him buried deep within her and the bunny was losing her cool, bringing him to his own climax.

* * *

Judy felt some powerful surge filling her the second before her orgasm. The strong feeling of needing to pee followed by the spasming first of her clit, then the hole filled with Nick Wilde's cock, then the hole below her tail and finally the tail itself. It was violent; far more violent than anybody had ever told her it could be. A wild mad, twitching of everything that seemed to set Nick off to his own wild convulsions.

They were both breathing heavily, filling the open cart with screams and cries, grunts and moans. It was the most powerful feeling her body had ever experienced and she scolded herself, while she gasped out for air, that she had denied the both of them of it for so long.

"Oh Nick," she murmurred. "If only I'd have realized...we could have been...if only I had known."

"You do now, Carrots," he said holding her tightly and playfully biting an ear.

"Mmmmm," she cooed before professing again, "I love you."

* * *

Hearing Judy say those words again after wanting to hear them for so long, Nick felt like everything had been worth it somehow. That if all the pain had led them to this, then he'd be willing to go through it all again. "I love you," he confessed once more also, closing his eyes and kissing her cheek.

When he opened them again, it fully came back to him where they were.

"Did we just make love for the first time in a meter maid vehicle ?" Nick Wilde asked his partner.

"Yes," Judy replied, looking around too. "And we're still on duty!"

"Oh crap!" they said in unison and tried to make themselves decent before heading back to work.

* * *

Following his shift, Nick Wilde had the unenviable task of telling Chief Bogo that he no longer wanted to be transferred and desired to be paired with Judy Hopps again. While Bogo had given him a long lecture on how he had thought that Hopps was the skillful jumper between them and how not to fool around with the department's time and money, by the start of the next day, Nick and Judy found themselves both back inside of the cruiser.

Now the fondling of Nick Wilde's tail was an event which took place at the end of the day at either his place or hers; the latter always leading to a fresh argument taking place between Bucky and Pronk, whom always remained suspiciously silent during any of the bunny and fox's main act of lovemaking itself.

Both Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde had thought the whole event was successfully behind them until a few weeks later when...

"Hopps! Wilde! I want to see you both in my office," Chief Bogo had ordered before it was time for them to head home.

The two partners shared a glance before heading to the room and sitting down before the imposing and scowling cape buffalo.

"This showed up at my office today," Bogo said, holding up a letter written on prison issued stationary. "Dawn Bellwether thought it would be in the ZPD's best interest to know that two of its officers have been partaking in sexually inappropriate acts in a police authorized vehicle."

He looked at them somberly and then read, "Judy Hopps visited me, personally confessing that she has been fondling her partner Nick Wilde's tail every day in the police cruiser that they share. As you are aware, this goes against the department's protocols. I hereby demand, as a citizen of Zootopia, that both Officers Judith Hopps and Nick Wilde be let go from the force, active immediately."

The Police Chief studied them both, Judy sitting very calmly and Nick looking at her nervously, before shaking his large horned head. "That lamb has really gone crazy, hasn't she? Of course, we had to look into it but the tapes showed nothing of what she claimed. We know Hopps that you only went to see her to see how her progress was doing."

Clicking the small monitor placed on his desk, Bogo showed the two officers the prison's surveillance tape, which seemed to show nothing more than a recording of the rabbit trying to confirm that Bellwether had been putting her all into her court appointed therapy.

"Very conscientious, Hopps," the cape buffalo stated in praise, turning the monitor off as the bunny walked away from the cell and the now irately screaming ewe. "But I'm afraid Bellwether's too far gone for rehabilitation. Next she'll be telling me you two did it in the meter maid cart."

Glancing sideways at Judy again, Nick saw that his partner blinked for half a second before smiling widely. "Yeah, I bet she will."

* * *

Taking a deep breath and leaning over once they had exited the station and bade farewell to Clawhauser, Judy felt Nick standing behind her. As she straightened up, she turned to find Nick staring at her with his arms folded and one eyebrow raised. "You went and told Bellwether about us?"

"I wasn't thinking straight okay?" she stated in embarrassment.

Nick sighed and they started to walk together to where his car was waiting. "How'd you get out of it? That was fixed."

"How'd you know the tape was a fake?" she countered.

Nick smiled cockily. "You forget, I have heard you make every sound you can possibly make, Carrots. I know a good _impersonator_ when I hear one."

Judy smiled. She was about to answer when a shadow fell across Nick's face and she followed his vision to the two large polar bears whom had appeared, one of whom opened tg6eir paw to reveal a tiny little arctic shrew sitting there.

"I hope, Officer Judy Hopps," Mr. Big stated, "that that took care of your problem _sufficiently_ to your liking."

"Yes, thank you so much, sir," she replied. "How's Fru Fru and the kids?"

"Fine, fine," the proud grandfather announced happily. "She and Cindy, Peter, Greg, Jan, Marcia, Bobby and Oliver are very well. We expect you all to be at the baptism. Even you, Wilde," the arctic shrew suddenly addressed the fox.

"I'm still forgiven?" Nick asked.

"As long as you're with her, you are," Mr. Big stated, nodding towards Judy.

The fox looked down at his partner and smiled, "Then I'll hopefully be forgiven forever "

"Good," the mob boss remarked as the bunny smiled up at her lover in return. "Now get me the hell out of here. Being this close to the ZPD disturbs me."

And with a closing of a paw, the shrew disappeared as the polar bears turned and walked back to the Tundratown limousine.

* * *

Five minutes later, Judy and Nick were heading back to her apartment to give the day the proper send off when something occurred to Nick Wilde. "Wait, if the Oryx-Antlersons, Mr. Big and the bears know about us...how long before everyone else does too?"

"Does that bother you?" Judy turned to ask, looking worried that he was suddenly frightened by the thought of others finding out about their relationship.

"Heck no!" Nick said. "I was just wondering if we shouldn't just make it official."

"What?" Judy asked, sitting up straight. "Are you asking me what I think you are, Nick Wilde?"

"Yeah, I am," the fox said with a wide grin. "Would you marry me, Judy Hopps? Make an even _more_ honest mammal of me."

"Oh Nick!" Judy exclaimed as they stopped at a red light right before a flashing billboard. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she unbuckled her seat in order to slide on over to the driver side and kiss him happily.

"Just think, Carrots," Nick stated. "We'll be _thee_ most talked about couple in Zootopia."

At that moment, the Billboard above them started playing a fresh add.

 ** _"This week in Mammal magazine read about the romance that has all of Zootopia talking,"_ **the voiceover announced. _**"Gazelle's whirlwind romance with a non-celebrity and former hustler named Finnick..."**_

In unison Nick and Judy raised their heads in time to see a quick flashing of clips showing the famous songstress with a familiar fennec fox. The seemingly odd couple were shown at the beach playing volleyball, backstage at a concert and drinking a mammoth milkshake together at Jumbeaux's. From the looks in both the tall and elegant Gazelle's eyes and the small and tough Finn's, both mammals were deeply in love.

Suddenly Gazelle appeared in an interview, her hoof held over her heart.

**_"For once in my life, I have someone who sees me for me."_ **

Finn now was seen looking content. ** _"She's my Gazelle and she's a Gazelle. That's my girl."_**

"Well, maybe not the _most_ talked about couple," Nick commented, his mouth hanging open.

"Disappointed about being second best, Nick Wilde?" the rabbit asked, coyly.

"Are you kidding?" Wilde stated turning to meet her eyes. "When I've got you, I'm always head, shoulders and _tail_ above the rest."

Horns honking angrily behind them, indicating that the light was now green, Judy fell into Nick's arms and kissed him once more, her paw slinking towards that very same part of the fox's anatomy and giving it a few lovingly appreciative caresses in gratitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. Lots of angst, bad comedy and frustration led us to this moment. I want to thank everyone that has read, commented and supported this story. Honestly, I don't think I would gave finished it otherwise. Here's a shout out to a few in particular.
> 
> First off, I didn't come up with this last chapter all by myself. king1, whom not only offered kind words, contributed to the end of the story by suggesting Gazelle find someone to love and then brilliantly suggested whom that someone should be, was a kind of co-creator. You brightened the ending and thank you so much for everything!
> 
> zoofan, you've been here since day 1, giving me so much support and kindness. I love you and your sweetness! I honestly can't say how much that has meant. You never gave up on this fic and that gave me so much strength! Thank you so much!
> 
> supersegways117, you were there to kick me in the bum when I was about ready to give up. I would have quit long before without your support and motivation. I hope that, with it finished, you will feel happy knowing the story is completed because of you. Thank you so much! 
> 
> Mikey2084, you would always leave me such sweet comments. You don't know how much they meant! Thank you so much!
> 
> Bonesboy15, you have also been so supportive and kind. Thank you so much!
> 
> Dakzoo, whenever you left a comment it made me smile. Thank you so much!
> 
> Ghostwolf88, you helped me remember that rabbits didn't have pads! I miss you! Thank you so much!
> 
> And to the many other wonderful readers whom left comments or just read this silly fic thank you for your kindness, time and patience. 
> 
> All of you rock and I could not have done this without you! Thank you so very much! :D <3


End file.
